tres asesinos y un demonio o ¿humano? 2
by Sumoner.Dante
Summary: bien ahora ya subi primer capitulo pero el titulo de historia sera tres asesinos y un demonio o ¿humano? 2 por que nose como subir fis aun jajajaja XD :dante esta perdiente algo de su trabajo gente nueva aparece todo es divercion y destruccion ah manos de " los hermanos" mal sumary pero la historia es mia y ago lo que quiera nwn
1. cap 1 ¿the soldier? ¿un enemigo?

**DEVIOL MAY CRY NO ES MIO NI NADA SOLO LOS OCCs Y LO QUE PASE EN ESTE FIC SIN MAS ESPERA**

 **LET S GETTING CRAZY!**

PERSONAJE HUMANO=PERSONAJE DEMONIO O DEIDAD

-PERSONAJE DESCONOCIDO-

ACCIONES Y DEMAS =LO LOGRE

TECNICAS Y HABLANDO= **TOMAS ESTO! JACKPOT**

 **tres asesinos y un demonio o ¿humano? comienzo**

 **En** un local que todos conocemos

dante= **diablos lady era nesesario eso?!*** decia nuestro carismatico peliplata con un ollo en medio de la frente

lady= **lo que digas dante ademas ¡es tu culpa nose como es posible que destruyeras la estacion de trenes con tu maldita guitarra!*d** ecia una mujer de grandes curvas y lentes de sol con una pistola magnun humeante(imaginen la como lady en devil may cry 4)

trish= **lo juro parecen una linda pareja jujujuju*** se reia una despanpanante rubia con un gran escote mientras subia las escaleras(imaginenla como en el devil may cry 4

lady= **y una mierda yo estaria con este cerdo!** *decia totalmente roja y con una vena apunto de reventar en la frente

dante= **vamos hermosa no niegues que te gusto debo recordarte lo que paso en la torre de la iglesia?** *decia con una cara picara mientras abrasaba ah lady por la cintura

lady= **quita tus manos de ay dante** ¬/¬

dante= **bueno** ewe*mueve su mano y agarra...

lady= **DANTE PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA**!*saca sus ametralladoras y enpiesa ah perseguir ah nuestro peliplata

dante= **¡es espera era broma! au au ih aggg duele!**

"personaje desconocido"= **ufff este enserio es mi objetivo diablos linda me debera dar mas dinero por su cabesa es patetico** *un encapuchado decia mientras veia una bola de cristal* **ni modo es momento de causar terror hijo de sparda tu vida sera mia demonio shajajajaja**

*un grupo de demonio aparece de mas de 40* **humano pagaras por nuestros camaradas caidos ataken!**

 **estorbos** *susurra el encapuchado quitandose la capa* **es momento de que sacies tu hambre compañero** *el tipo sin la capa deja ver ah un joven de unos 20 años ojos con sicatrises que lo asen parecer un ciego cabello negro asia atras (como vergil)campera militar verde oscura de tela sin camuflaje con varios bolsillos abierta .un pañuelo sobre su boca con el dibujo de la mitad de una calavera. una remera negra con un simbolo de oricalcos fosforecente en el pecho(como el de yu-gi-ho).una pantalon militar verde oscuro. botas de combate (como dante) y un collar con forma de la cabesa de la parca

30 segundos luego-

 **patetico** *esta sentado sobre 39 cuerpos destripados y sostiene del cuello al lider de los demonios*e **scucha no deberias luchar contra mi ah menos que seas mas de 500 o si no esto sera aburrido**

demonio lider= **no...eres...humano...que.. eres** *decia con sus piernas y un braso cortados soltando chorros de sangre

 **yo? pues recuerdame como the soldier** (el soldado) tambien conocido como el hermano mayor

*el demonio abre los ojos sorprendido* **¡INPOSIBLE TU Y TUS HERMANOS MALDITA ESCORIA DEBERIAN AVER MUERTO AH MANOS DE MUNDUS COMO** **EL RESTO DE TU GEN...te** *es interrumpido cuando su cabesa es cortada por una cola negra con brillos rojos

"the soldier"= **mundus es un idiota jamas moririamos solo por ir ah el infierno *** se aleja de los cadaberes mientras estos se asen una hola de sangre que viaja asta los pies de el joven y son succionadas ah dentro de su cuerpo* **su sangre no es buena verdad catastros? descuida dante sera mejor rival*** desaparece en una cortina de niebla purpura

-una semana despues-

dante= **esto ah estado muy aburrido*dice dante recostado en su escritorio**

lady= **no han avido mucho trabajo pero esta semana no ah avido nada**

trish= **es verdad los demonios no han dado muestras de aser nada aun que eh oido un rumor** *dice pensativa

dante/lady=¿ **enserio?**

trish= **han avido avistamientos de una persona que va vestido como militar usando una capa de tela negra ensima sus ojos tienen sicatrises dicen que es ciego se han oido rumores sobre grandes destrucciones donde se lo ve pero que solo son sos luego todo esta perfectamente normal sin rastros de batalla *** dice consternada

lady= **deberias aprender dante el no deja destruccion como tu** *dice burlonamente

dante= **ja ese no debe tener mi estilo y clase** *dice en pose de jalan* **y que mas ay sobre el sujeto?**

trish= **nada mas pero sospecho de el quisas sea un asesino o un demonio que aleja ah los otros o bien los domina y mata para tener territorio quisas** **sea..**

lady= **un diablo?eso seria un problema**

dante= **seria perfecto! podria divertirme un poco rebelion nesesita luchar** *un estraño brillo rojo sale de la espada que parece deseosa de luchar* **ajaja lo ven?**

lady y tris= **ahhhh ni modo**

dante= **vamos por el** *todos agarran sus armas lady su bazooka calina-an trish sus pistolas duales y dante su rebelion aparte de lucifer pandora cerverus y sus pistolas ebano y marfil* **vamos ah la fiesta let's getting crazy!**

-en otro lugar-

"the soldier **"ven por mi dante! divirtamonos hijo de esparta! shajajajajaj** *dice riendo manchado de sangre sobre un castillo destruido con un demonio gigante de 20 metros clavado sobre una torre

-en otro lugar-

"personaje desconocido"= **como crees que le valla?** *dice una encapuchada con vos femenina

 **no creo que consiga matar ah mi tonto hermano menor*** dice un peliplateado con gabardina azul(ya saben quien es? XD)

"personaje desconocido" **ya lo veremos virgilito**

vergil= **no busques problemas "queen shot** "* dice enfadado

-continuara-

 **fin jajaja escuchen dejen likes si les gusto gente denme rewius soy nuevo pero are esta historia asta 50 capitulos o mas dejen sus ideas porfavor**

 **quien ganara ? ¿the soldier o dante? ¿y quien es "queen shot"? ¿y que ase con virgil?**

 **sin mas les digo adios**

dante= **oye por que mierdas me isiste sufrir y no me dejaste lusirme**?!

lady= **y por que dante tenia que tocarme el trasero ehhhh?!**!

yo= **fue ah peticion de dante eso** 0w0

dante= **ahhh ahh lady eeeeyyyy bombon tranquila el solo** miente

lady=*prepara su bazooka*

"the soldier" **ey si lo matan que are yo sin oponente**?

*se ollen esplosiones*

yo= **tranquilo es mitad diablo no pasa nada da la despedida trish por favor** owo

trish= **adios amigos los vere en otra ocacion** *se despìde con un beso* **muaaa**


	2. Chapter 2 ¿aliados? ¡¡vergil vivo!

**OJALA LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO UNO EN FIN AKI CAPITULO DOS**

 **DEVIL MAY CRY NO ES MIO NI NADA SOLO LOS OCCs Y LO QUE PASE EN ESTE FIC SIN MAS ESPERA**

 **LET S GETTING CRAZY!**

PERSONAJE HUMANO=PERSONAJE DEMONIO O DEIDAD

-PERSONAJE DESCONOCIDO-

ACCIONES Y DEMAS =LO LOGRE

TECNICAS Y HABLANDO= **TOMA ESTO! JACKPOT**

CAPITULO DOS ¿ALIADOS? ¡VERGIL VIVO!

dante= **cuanto llevamos?*** dijo dante cansado de ir por la ciudad

lady= **horas y horas maldicion mi cutis se arruinara con todo este tiempo sin descansar** *dice suspirando

trish= **me cuesta creer que no allamos visto pistas aun no devimos apresurarnos tanto**

 **lady=es culpa de dante no debimos seguirlo en primer lugar!**

dante= **yoooooo?! eyy eso es cruel lady ademas estoy seguro de que si seguimos algo va ah...** *se ollen unas esplosiones ah lo lejos* **ollen eso?! algo sucede es** **hora de comensar ¡"let's getting start** "! *grita ah todo pulmon enpesando ah correr seguido de lady y trish*

-en el sitio de las esplociones-

 **DARK SLASH**!*un corte asendente ase caer una torre de una iglesia* **maldita sea donde te escondes mi presa ven de una ve** s*un demonio ataka ah traicion al individuo desconocido* **mierda**

*el individuo es mandado ah volar chocando contra las paredes* **jajajajajaja humano enserio eres tu aquel conocido como the soldier?**!*decia un demonio echo de hielo parecido ah un lagarto

"the soldier"= **agggg diablos esto me pasa por beber mi ron tan temprano 12 botellas cada dia son muchas creo aggg** *dice levantandose con dificultad* **bien** **puto lagarto ahh si soy the soldier y estaba tranquilo asta que apareciste y jodiste mi tiempo de calidad*** dice agarrando una botella rota* **y mi ron por que?!** * dice deprimido

 **tomame enserio!** *enpiesa ah crear una esfera gigante de hielo y se la lansa inpactandole y congelandolo* **este es el temido "the soldier el hermano mayor"?** los **rumores han de ser falsos** * enpiesa ah irse cuando olle un sonido de crujido*

*la figura humana de hielo enpiesa quebrarse y esplota* **mierda uffff ahh achuuuu! maldito demonio eso me helo asta los huesos pero gracias ah eso se me fue la** **resaca*** saca un cuchillo aserrado estilo militar aserrado totalmente negro de 45 centimetros* **enpesemos "catastros** "*desaparece y apuñala en el pecho tres veses al demonio*

a **ggg maldito humano!** *the soldier desaparece* **donde diablos se fue**?!*the soldier aparece y apuñala tres veses en la espalda al demonio* **agggggg miserableeee** *trata de quitarselo atakando con su cola y the soldier desaparece*da la cara!*dice invadido por la ira*

a **ki estoy demonio jejeje lo lamento pero perdiste te apuñale 6 veses con esas bastaran para ti** *el demonio mira sin entender pero de golpe aparecen 6 simbolos en cada apuñalada que tiene*" **THE HUNTER IS DEAD"** *dice the soldier y el demonio esplota sin dejar nada ah su paso*

 **uffff al fin aggg mi espalda me esta matando me estoy asiendo viejo sin dudas como dice linda** *se pone su capa y cuando se da la vuelta una bazooka le apunta al rostro*

"the soldier"=ah **hhh hola?**

lady=h **ola "the soldi** er"

the soldier= **te conosco?**

trish= **tu ah nosotros no pero nosotros te buscabamos**

dante= **valla es este el tipo no se ve muy fuerte aun que causo un gran desastre creii que el desaparecia sin dejar rastros de batalla** *sus palabras se ven interrumpidas cuando la iglesia es reconstruida*

lady-trish-dante= **pero que?!**

the soldier= **jejejejejeeje decias algo hijo de sparda? ustedes deben ser trish y lady o mejor dicho mary?** *the soldier estirado al piso con la cuchilla de la bazooka de lady atravesando su pecho* **agggg duele sabes? las jovenes se aprovechan de un pobre ciego*dice finjiendo dolor**

lady= **si me dices asi de nuevo te matare**

dante= **olle dime por que ases mi trabajo sabes yo gano dinero matando esas cosas ¡por tu culpa no puedo pagar mis pizzas ni mis helados de frutillas!*dice dante molesto**

the soldier=t **e invito unas pizzas si quieres**

dante=l **ady deja al tipo no ves que solo es un pobre ciego**?*dice dante con mirara seria

*5 segundos luego vemos ah dante con mas abujeros que un colador*

the soldier= **enserio este tipo es hijo de sparda?** *piensa con una gota de sudor*

trish= **bien chico dinos quien eres** *dice seria*

 **soy the soldier el hermano mayor**

trish y lady= **hermano mayor?** *se quedan viendolo mientras este saca una botella de ron*d **e donde saco eso**?*pensaron las dos mujeres*

 **aumgg aumgg aumgg ahhh jajaajaa bien creo que ya es hora** *deja de beber y se quita la capa dejando ver su vestimenta(se viste igual que en el capitulo anterio)jeje **veo que son chicas muy bonitas aun que claro mis ojos no pueden ver SHAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **trish/lady*esta loco* piensan las dos ah la ves**

dante= **jajajaja es verdad por que n ciego no puede ver jajajaja**

trish/lady= **y el un idiota** *piensan viendo ah dante y the soldier (asi e.e)

dante= **oye dime quien eres tu realmente the soldier es un apodo me parece**

"the soldier"= **jajaja bien mi nombre es..**.*todos lo miran fijamente*.. **.es..**.*lo miran nerviosos*... **es.**..*enpiesan ah sudar*... **no lo recuerdo SHAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA** * el grupo de DMC sufren una caida anime*

los tres= **te burlas de nosotros?**!*dicen pero son interrumpidos por sonidos de romquidos*N **O TE DUERMAS!**

*5 segundos despues*

 **ya es de dia?**

lady= **NO SON LAS 3:40 DE LA MAÑANA!**

the soldier= **ya veo debo seguir durmiendo* se prepara para dormir pero una bazooka apunta ah su rostro** *no tienes sentido del humor verdad?

lady= **no . ahora dime tu nombre y que ases aki por que matas demonios y que eres tu o que cosa eres tu?** *dice amenazadoramente

 **ahhhhssss ok soy un asesino conocido como "the soldier el hermano mayor** " **humano inmortal tengo 20 pero eh vivido 2000 años soy nicromante estoy aki por que queria beber mi ron pero un demonio me atako mientras dormia soy ciego pero tengo uno o dos trucos para ayudarme apesar de no poder ver**

dante= **y tu nombre?** *todos miran ah he soldier*

 **jajaja bien lo dire solo por que me "agradan" mi nombre... es.**..*todos lo miranfijamente*.. **.es**..*lady pone ah dos centimetros su bazooka dela cara de the soldier dante apoya su rebelion en su cuello y trish acerca su mano llena de electricidad*... **no son divertidos jajajaj ahhh bien me llamo dante draker varderths de la familia**

dante= **wooo wooo woopara el carro te llamas dante eyyy no se vale soy el unico que se llama asi aki** *dice dante enfadado

the soldier= **diganme por mi segundo nombre draker ademas si no te gusta que me llame como tu dicelo ah mis padres aunque llevan muertos mas de dos siglos*dice el ahora llamado draker**

lady= **bien ahora que deberiamos aser contigo**

trish= **no ah echo nada malo la verdad pero me inquieta la parte de que es inmortal**

dante=y **o le quitare lo inmorta** l*dice sacando ah rebelion

draker=j **ejeje saben algo tengo una mision que cumplir hijo de sparda lucha conmigo*** draker desaparece y golpea ah lady y trish*

dante= **lady trish! maldito quieres pelea?**!*se prepara para pelear

draker= **de echo mi mision es matarte enpesemos** *saca su cuchillo* **es hora de luchar catrastros** *una niebla cubre el cuerpo de draker y desaparece para luego chochar su cuchillo contra rebelion* **no eres debil dante divierteme SHAJAJAJAJAAJA**

batalla(pongan el tema de NEVER BACK DOWN -RISE AGAINST-UNDER THE KNIFE)

 **JAJAJAJAAJ HIJO DE SPARDA DIVIERTEME**!*enpiesa ah juntar niebla en su cuchillo* **CATASTROS DARK SLASH!** lansa el corte oscuro asia dante asiendo retumbar el suelo*

 **trickstar**!*dante cambia de estilo y se mueve como un tornado rojo por todo el sitio* **toma STINGER!** *dante va con una estocada de rebelion creando una gran corriente de aire asta chocar contra draker y traspasar su pecho*

p **ugggg nada mal ahh jajajajaja** !*draker junta niebla en su puño y inpacta esu puño en el estomago de dante asiendo escupir saliva* **CANON SHOT**!*dante sale volando dejando ah rebelion en el pecho de draker*

 **aggg mierda** *se piruetas en el aire* **MASTER SWORD** *dante cambia de estilo y ase que rebelion regrese asta el dejando un abujero en el pecho de draker que es curado por un simbolo en un instante* **que es eso?**

 **el sello de oricalcos tiene el efecto de curar ah su portador si este sede su alma pero como mi voluntad es muy fuerte el sello no controla mi mente como ah una** **persona normal** *draker envuelve su cuchilo en niebla* **MASIVE DARKNESS!** *draker enpiesa ah mandar un millar de darks slash ah dante y el esquiva cada uno dificilmente

 **mierda este tipo es fuerte enfriemoslo** *dante saca ah cerberus y se aserca dante volteretas agitando las cadenas de cerberus* **WINDMILL!*** cuando cerberus choca contra el suelo se crea una montaña de hielo de 5 metros * **congelate chico niebla**

 ***draker se libera jaja eso es todo?** *salta asia arriba* **FINISH DIVE!+** *la niebla cubre todo su cuerpo creando una figura similar ah la parca que vuela asia dante creando una esplocion de niebla purpura ***shajajajajaja** *se queda sobre el cuerpo lastimado de dante y junta niebla en sus manos* **CANON METRALLA**!*lansa puñetasos al rostro de dante creando un ollo por cada golpe que da*s **hajajaajaja defiendete pugg** gg!

sus palabras son cortadas por unas flechas rojas que lo inpactan mandandolo ah volar* **lucifer** *dante vuela usando ah lucifer* **STOCADE!** *dante envia varias espadas asia draker dejandolo como un erizo* **GRANDE FINALE!** *dice arrojando un rosa que ase esplotar sus espadas en el cuerpo de draker*

 **agg na nada maaaal ougggg** * draker se muestra de pie con un braso carbonisado la mitad de su cara quemada un braso desaparecido y una pierna esqueletica* **ORICALCOS** *su cuerpo se va curando reconstruyendose ah si mismo* **ahhh ahh nada mal**

lady=q **ue paso?**

trish= **draker nos quito del medio de un golpe y esta luchando con dante no puedo creer que esten tan parejos es como cuando dante lucho contra mundus para salvarme**

*lady y trish miran inpactadas la batalla*

j **ajaja sabes pelear drakers** *se prepara con rebellion en sus manos mientras un brillo gigante aparece en su espalda creando la imagen de un demonio rojo

y **tu igual dant** e*draker choca sus puños y sonrie mostrando colmillos gigantescos para nada humanos mientras una sombra de la parca aparece en su espalda de color purpura*

dante y draker se lansan en un unico atake final

 **STINGER!/GHOTS INPACT!**

*cuando ivan ah chocar son separados por un hombre de gabardina azul y una mujer vestida de capa negra

c **on eso basta** *dice la mujer

 **valla sin dudas tu hermano mayor sabe luchar*** dice vergil

dante= **VERGIL!** *grita sorprendido

draker=Q **UEEN SHOT?!**

vergil= **hola molesto hermano menor** *dice con una sonrisa

queen shot= **hola hermano mayor me extraaste?** *dice alegre

lady= **esto sera un problema**

trish= **y uno muy grande**

\- continuara-

 **corten! jajaja gente ojala allan disfrutado de la historia subire dos capitulos mañana tambien asique presten atencion ah los nuevos capitulos oyeron? vergil queen doespidanse de nuestros lectore** s

vergil=mas les vale venir o los asesinare debiles humanos

queen shot= **jajaja mi vergilito querido lo que quiso decir es que vengan pronto ah volver ah vernos adios**


	3. chapter 3 ¿familia? ¡reunion de hermano!

**OJALA LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO 2 eh notado que ay muchos errores en mis capitulos pero bueno el finde semana no abra nuevos capitulos los sabados y domingos seran dias solo para editar los fics y arreglar los errores no cambiare la istoria solo los errores de ortografia EN FIN AKI el CAPITULO 3**

 **DEVIL MAY CRY NO ES MIO NI NADA SOLO LOS OCCs Y LO QUE PASE EN ESTE FIC SIN MAS ESPERA**

 **LET S GETTING CRAZY!**

PERSONAJE HUMANO=PERSONAJE DEMONIO O DEIDAD

-PERSONAJE DESCONOCIDO-

ACCIONES Y DEMAS =LO LOGRE

TECNICAS Y HABLANDO= **TOMA ESTO! JACKPOT**

CAPITULO 3 **¿batallas? ¿familia? ¡reunion de hermanos!**

dante= **vergil! tu estabas muerto**!*dante apunta con su espada ah vergil*

vergil= **no mori dante solo cai al infierno luego de tener nuestro duelo ase tiempo y esa cosa "neloangelo"era solo una copia barata de mi**

dante= **ah que as venido?** *una energia enorme se consentra en el cuerpo de dante y dante con vos demoniaca sigue hablando* **vergil si vienes con tu idea de tener mas poder te matare sin dudarlo**

vergil= **ahhh padre estaria orgullo de ti tonto hermano menor** *dice vergil con una sonrisa*dante lady y trish lo miran sorprendido* **no quiero pelear vine por una vida mejor**

dante= **esperas que te creamos**!*dice dante furioso

queen shot= **creelo hijo de sparda vergil no es el mismo ah cambiado confia en el quiere redimirse**

lady= **tu quien eres?** *dice preparando su bazooka

draker=e **lla es mi hermana menor queen shot**

dante/lady= **hermana**!*dicen con los ojos abiertos draker camina asia queen shot y la abrasa*

draker= **hermanita que ases aki te dije que lucharia con dante por que nos interrunpiste?** *dice algo molesto* **y me alegro de verte otra ves han sido meses** **largos sin ti ni linda** *dice tranquilo mientras sigue abrasando ah queen shot *

queen shot= **awwww hermanito que tierno jijiji tranquilo ahora viajaremos juntos otra ves** *queen shot le jala la oreja* **y te interrumpi por que dijiste que solo seria algo para calentar y estabas por usar una tecnica peligrosa** *le dice queen shot molesta mirandolo asi #(e.e)*

trish= **esto es raro ese tipo con un poder monstruoso actua como tonto y es regañado igual que un niño pequeño** *dice trish con una gota de sudor

vergil= **valla draker as mejorado un poco y tu igual dante**

 **draker=gracias vergil *dicen draker agarrandose su oreja roja y lastimada*por otra parte ustedes no me dejaron luchar ah gusto ademas mi mision era...**

 **vergil=linda te dio la mision de matar ah mi hermano menor solo como forma de broma ella creeia que dante te derrotaria facilmente dejandote humillado*dice vergil seriamente pero si te fijaras bien verias una pequeña sonrisa burlona***

draker= **ah ah una una ummmagggggg ¡MALDITA SEA LINDA OTRA VES SE BURLO DE MIIIIII!** *grita al cielo

-en otro lugar-

 **valla pobre draker ya se dio cuenta de mi inocente broma ni modo ya vereque are para divertirme con el otra ves jejeje*** un demonio gigante se acerca por su espalda* **no molestes amigito que tengo cosas que aser** *mueve sus dedos y crea una esfera roja al rededor de el demonio* **CAPSULE DEVIL** *luego de decir estas palabras la espera se encoje asta desaparecer* **ahhh valla los demonios de hoy en dia son tan debiles nadie se compara con el amo sparda seguire mi** **busqueda*** unas manos esqueleticas la atrapan y la asen desaparecer dejando un crater en el bosque del tamaño de un campo de futboll*

-volviendo con dante y el grupo-

*nuestro grupo estan volviendo al devil may cry*

draker= **jajajaja ya veo ya veo quien lo uviera imaginado**

 **dante=aun me cuesta creer eso vergil**

 **vergil=callense o los mato**

queen shot= **vergilitooo no te sonrojes mi cielo** *queen abrasa ah vergil y siguen caminando asi

dante= **jajajajaja es es que tu jajajaja teniendo novia es que no puedo creerlo XD**

 **draker=y mas aun yo no puedo creer que fuera mi hermana pense que jamas andarias con un humano "vergilito" ewe**

vergil*= **callense! y para enpesar tu hermana no es un humano normal ella es diferente** *dice calmado y con una sonrisa  
queen shot= **awwwwww vergilitooo te amo** * queen se quita la capucha dejando ver el rostro de una mujer joven de piel medio morena cabello marron oscuro rostro fino y delicado y unos ojos brillos* **amo que me defiendas** *queen besa ah vergil en los labios*

dante/draker= **woo woo que vivan los novios!**

 **vergil=ca callense ¬/¬**

 **trish=valla que reunion familiar mas bonita**

 **lady=jejeje asen linda pareja**

 **trish= ¬w¬ como tu y dante verdad**

lady= **si como yo y...¡DANTE NO ES NADA MIO! 0/0**

trish= **si claro nwn**

 **lady=agggg po por o otro lado*dice nerviosa y tartamudeando para luego ponerse seria*draker tiene una hermana y mas aun vergil vino con ella crees que el venga para aser algo como paso con la ten'nen ni gru?(me refiero ah la torre gigante que aparece en el devil may cry 3 no se bien como se escribe)**

trish= **no lo creo*** dice trish viendo ah vergil sonrojado como tomate tratando de cortar ah draker y dante mientras queen shot suspira como enamorada* **ejejejeje se lo ve muy feliz nwn**

lady= **se podria decir eso ahhh otro dia en mi maldita vida*dice suspirando**

trish= **seguro que dante podra darte un masaje ewe**

lady= **si quisas lo aga si se lo pi ...¡QUE NO SOMOS PAREJA!¬/¬**

ya en el devil may cry-

draker= **fiuuuu fiuu lindo sitio** *dice viendo todas las armas y craneos de demonios en la pared* **si yo tuviera una casa seria como esta sin duda**

 **dante=gracias al fin alguien que no se queja de mi casa TTwTT*dice emosionado con lagrimitas anime***

lady/trish= **idiotas**

 **queen shot=es muy agradable la verdad*dice queen sentada en el escritorio de dante columpiandose en la silla***

dante= **ey ese sitio es mio!**

 **vergil=mira cuanto polvo y basura ay*dice pasando el dedo por un mueble sacando su dedo todo sucio por el polvo*que asco y mira todo esa montaña de cajas de pizzas**

dante/draker/queen shot= **no veo cual es el problema** *los tres con esta cara 0w0 0w0 0w0

trish= **jejeje que bien la familia se ah agrandado bueno chicos ire ah dormir adios**

lady= **yo** **igual este dia ah sido muy pesado ah y draker**

draker= **si?*** la mira y una bala le atraviesa la cabesa* **auuuuu x.x**

lady= **eso es por averme golpeado en la iglesia** #¬_¬

draker= **perdon x.x**

vergil= **en fin** *toma ah quen shot por la cintura*

queen shot= **adios hermanito no te mueras** *le tira un beso ah su hermano* **muaaa te kiero** *desaparece en un portal junto con vergil*

draker= **auu viejo lady siempre es tan**

dante= **si lo es**

draker= **acaso ella ah ti tambien**

 **dante=si siempre todos los dias**

 **draker=ella te ama verdad ewe**

 **dante=esta lokita por mi ewe**

*draker y dante chocan los 5*

draker= **jajaja buena esa amigo es una gran mujer gruñona pero vale la pena**

dante= **gracias viejo ey una pregunta como puedes ver si no tienes ojos?**

draker= **si tengo ojos las cicatrises de mi cara solo los mantienen cerrados yo puedo usar telequinesis lo que me permite aser esto** *draker ase flotar ah rebellion* **y esto** *dante abre los ojos y enpiesa ah sangrar de la nariz* **jajaja te gusto eso? puedo leer mentes y mandar imagines ¿lady en bikini te gusto?ewe**

dante= **jajaja ooo draker esto es el inicio de una bella amistad** *dice dante con dos papelitos en la nariz para parar el sangrado nasal*

draker= **ni que lo digas jajaja** *los dos se rien con cara de pervertidos

-continuara-

y fin! jejeje les ah gustado eh? ojala que si tengo mucha inspiracion y les dare muchos capitulos 50 o mas depende de mi humor bueno sin mas que decir

trish= **valla asta que nos das un largo dialo en ves de ser solo relleno**

 **lady=si ademas que es eso de que soy la pareja de dante**

 **yo=asen una gran pareja ustedes dos ademas no me digas que dante no tiene buen cuerpo ewe**

 **lady= 0/0 callate**

draker= **bien lo malo de este capitulo es que no uvo gore yo quiero gore dame mi goreeeeee!**

*yo saco una motocierra y una mascara de hockey*

draker= **prefiero dormir un poco mejor 0w0u**

yo= **eso pense**

 **queen shot=oye y por que yo aun no tengo nombre aun que gracias por darme ah vergil para mi n/n**

 **vergil= ¬/¬**

 **yo=de nada queen shot aparte si tengo un nombre para ti solo que quiero joder ah la gente un poco asiendolos desear saber jejeje**

 **linda=yo apenas apareci**

 **yo=tu apareceras dentro de poco calma nwn**

 **dante=por una ves yo no recivi el disparo jejeje nwn**

 **draker=solo no le digas ah nadie de las imagines de lady en bikini**

lady= **¡DRAKER Y DANTE ESTAN MUERTOS!** *lady los enpiesa ha perseguir

yo= **bien gentesita eso fue todo vean el capitulo siguiente (capitulo 4 presentacion y revelaciones)**

linda= **al fin me voy ah lucir yo**

queen shot= **y todos sabran mi nombre!**

yo= **asta luego mis lectores me despido**


	4. Chapter 4 presentacion y revelaciones

**OJALA LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO 3 solo 3 personas an visto asta ahora mi fic jajaja bueno solo ase 2 dias enpese ah escribir n.n igual ago esto solo por que se me antoja y por que creo que es divertidouna cosa para el que quiera aprender ah aser fics les digo que es facil debes aser click en el dibujo de candado y aser una cuenta como en el facebook pero en ves de escribir como en el face debes poner y luego lo demas contrasea y nombre luego mirate un tutorial en youtube como ise yo para saber como escribir fanfic si tienes una computadora mueve el maus osea el raton apreta el segundo click en a pantalla de fanfic y te saldra un cartelito en ese cartel te da la opcion de traducir pagina con eso todos los fics que veas en ingles se traduciran ah español n.n EN FIN AKI el CAPITULO 4**

 **DEVIL MAY CRY NO ES MIO NI NADA SOLO LOS OCCs Y LO QUE PASE EN ESTE FIdC SIN MAS ESPERA**

 **LET S GETTING CRAZY!**

PERSONAJE HUMANO=PERSONAJE DEMONIO O DEIDAD

-PERSONAJE DESCONOCIDO-

ACCIONES Y DEMAS =LO LOGRE

TECNICAS Y HABLANDO= **TOMA ESTO! JACKPOT**

CAPITULO 4 presentacion y revelaciones

*luego de una larga noche y de situaciones complicadas todo se volvió normal asta que el día comenzó*

*Dante dormía tranquilamente asta que un olor llega ah su narizmy se levanta* **que buen aromaaa ahhh** *Dante baja para ver ah lady y trish espiando desde la puerta* **ey que estan mirand** o?

Lady= **es draker miralo** *dice inprecionada

Trish= **nunca vi alguien aser eso antes** *dice trish extrañada*

*Dante se asoma para ver algo sin duda curioso*

((Pongan el tema de la banda 12 stones =welcome to the end))

*se puede ver ah draker bailando mientras cocina y canta asiendo piruetas por todo el lugar asiendo varias comidas ah la ves* **Searching through my reasons to figh** t **the tide again~** **the only thing that works for me is feeling that i can~** *lanza tomates y lechugas al aire y las corta perfectamente. En el aire dejando caer las rodajas en un bol grande lo empieza ah mesclar con especias y aplasta dos limones con sus manos dejando caer puro jugo sobre la en salada* **i fell for something beautiful , that turned into a lié!** ~*saca una bandeja con carne del orno y la deja en la mesa para dar una pirueta en el aire dejándo caer la salsa sobre la carne y cuando cae ase un split y se pone de pie bailando break dance* **i gave my everything to you , you left me here to die!** ~~~ **welcome to the end** ~~~ **it s all about to** **go down and i know now*** termina sacando fideos de de un olla y colando el agua mientras sacan con su niebla purpura pan que se estaba tostando* **WELCOME TO THE EEEEENNNNND**!~~~

(Fin de la canción)

Draker= **jajajaja aun tengo talento** *dice mientras ase una pose*

Dante= **woooow viejo nada mal jajajaja**

Draker = **AHHHHHH! Ahh ahhh ase cuanto están ay? Casi me da un infarto** *se agarra el pecho a dolorido

Dante= **perdón viejo pero ¿sabes cocinar? no lo sabia y mira que forma mas rara de cocinar pero buen ripmo jajaja**

Lady= **debo admitir que es inprecionante** *dice probando la carne* **awww que sabroso**

Trish= **si y la ensalada también sabe bien**

Draker= **ejejeejejej quería pedirles perdón de una forma por todo lo que ise y quise darles una buena comida buen provecho** *todos empiezan ah comer*

Dante= **draker dinos quien eres tu no sabemos nada la verdad** *dice comiendo los espaguetis

Draker= **ahhhh bien dante veras ase mucho tiempo atrás**

-flash back 2000 años atras-

*vemos ah un joven draker de 20 años mas delgado y con sus ojos marrones intactos sin cicatrices* **dios que día mas largo agg nunca vuelvo ah aserle caso ah un desconocido ¿como dijo que se llamaba?** *una sombra se acerca ah el por atrás

Vos en el aire= **valla eres tu al que le dicen draker?** *resuena una vos lúgubre y siniestra

 **Quien mierda?!*** draker se pone en pose de pelea* **sal cobarde**!*un ser igual ha la mismisima parca aparece en una cortina de niebla mientras un eclipsis de sol se crea y el cielo se vuelve rojo sangre*q **ue que eres tu**?*dice draker con dificultad preso del miedo*

...= **humano no temas solo quiero advertirte de un peligro mas grande de lo que crees imaginar ya viene MUNDUS**

Draker= **de que mierda hablas?! Quien es mundus?!**

...= **mundus aquel que traerá destruccion ah este mundo tu y otras dos personas serán las que le agán frente** *draker lo mira sin entender pero solo asiente con la cabeza* **bien es hora de darte o mejor dicho presentarte ah alguien** *aparece desde los arboles un hombre de aparentes 40 años un hombre lleno de cicatrises alto de 2 metros con cabello largo negro carbón y ojos rojos* **este es catastros y sera quien te ayude en la batalla**

Draker= **tuuuuu!eres el tipo que me dijo que valla al bosque!** *catastros solo se vuelve una cortina de niebla y vuela Asia el pecho de draker dejándole un tatuaje negro luego de entrar en el* **que? Puggggg auugg uaa** *el cuerpo de draker enpiesa ah cambiar se ase mas musculoso su cabello crece asta su espalda baja se vuelve negro carbón sus ojos se asen rojo sangre sus dientes se caen mientras le crecen colmillos en su lugar ***AHHHHHHH**!*draker grita de dolor puro mientras su cuerpo se transforma*

Parca=y **o soy la parca y mi espíritu esta contigo catastros solo te dio poder y unas habilidades que debes mejorar con el tiempo buena suerte chico** *la parca desaparece dejando ah draker lleno de dolor pero con un poder enorme*

-fin flash back-

Draker= **luego de eso enpese ah notar los cambios y lo fuerte que me ise pero debía buscar aliados ay aparecieron mis hermanas queen shot y silent sairen sus** **nombres reales son Elein crusher "queen shot" ella es un ser humano pero ella es una resucitada es decir es un espectro como un fantasma pero mucho mas poderosa y peligrosa y mi otra hermana es una elfa oscura su nombre es linit erecnet o también como yo y elein le decimos linda ella es conocida como "silent sairen" (silenciosa sirena) juntos somos "los 3 hermanos" hemos estado en el infiernó gracias ah mundus el maldito creyó eliminarnos luego de que luchamos contra un ejercito de demonios el hijo de puta solo apareció y nos mando al inframundo**

Dante= **lucharon contra el?!**

Draker= **no dante quisimos pero el maldito nos mando un ejercito de mas de 10,000 demonios apenas ganamos y el aparecio nos atako y nos envio al infierno no tuvo honor de batallar cara ah cara**

Trish= **pero tu eras inmortal y tus hermanas un espectro y una elfa o no?**

Draker= **error en el infierno yo me ise inmortal cuando conocí ah alguien especial ay luego de vaguear por 2000 años en el infierno conocimos ah vergil el nos contó todo luego de unas horas en que lo curamos y con el tiempo pudimos escapar del infierno los 4 estuvimos unos años en el mundo humano cazando demonios y poniéndonos al tanto de la nueva época**

Lady **=valla que historia pero ay cosas que faltan**

Draker= **eso sera para otro dia dante por ahora ¿quieres ir de cazeria? tengo una mision ah 8 horas de aki**

Dante= **perfecto! Vamos*lady y trish se preparan tambien***

drake **r=perdonen señoritas pero en esta misión solo vamos yo y dante quiero ver toda la capacidad de el aparte se que ah ustedes les gusta vaciarle el bolsillo ah la gente*** draker esquiva una bala*

Dante= **corre compañero**!*dante y draker corren lo mas posible dejando atras ah una furiosa lady*

Lady= **malditos miserables algun dia volveran Y los matare aggg malditos idiotas!**

trish= **ejeje no te sientas mal por no ir con dante ya tendras una oportunidad**

lady= **callate ¬/¬** *un circulo magico se forma enfrente de ellas*

queen shot= **hola chicas como estas ya vine mi hermano como estan?**

trish= **bien elein**

elein= **valla asi que ya saben mi historia perfecto** *elein abrasa ah trish y lady de la cintura*que les parece una mision de chicas nada mas?

trish= **perfecto**

lady= **cuenta conmigo**

elein= **ok vamos todos**!*lady y trish se suben ah sus motos elein sube con lady y se ponen en marcha ah su mision*

-en otro lugar de la ciudad-

draker= **crees que las chicas esten bien?**

dante= **cuando volvamos lady me matara el amor duele jejeje*** draker y dante se marchan ah su mision tambien* **espero poder divertirme draker** *draker solo sonrie

draker= **ooo dante te aseguro que esto sera divertido shajajajaja**

-continuara-

 **el proximo capitulo sera chapter 5 ¡¿dante y draker? ¡duo catastrofe!**

 **espero les gustara el episodio tengo un plan muy bueno solo dire que are varias batallas con gore harcore para sus ojos este episodio lo ise para relajarme y y dar ah esplicar quienes son "los tres hermanos" draker elein y linda"**

 **dante=espero poder divertirme mucho**

 **draker=ARE UNA MASACRE AL FIN!**

 **elein=awwww mi hermano esta emocionado yo tambien luchare un poco jijiji *dice con una sonrisa tranquila y dulce con un sombra oscura en su espalda**

 **trish/lady=estos dos estan locos**

 **yo=** **en fin asta la proxima nos leemos gente adios!**


	5. 5 ¡¿dante y draker! ¡duo catastrofe!

**OJALA LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO 4 ahora el cap 5 hoy sera gore y batallas disfrutenlo let' getting crazy!**

 **DEVIL MAY CRY NO ES MIO NI NADA SOLO LOS OCCs Y LO QUE PASE EN ESTE FIdC SIN MAS ESPERA**

 **LET S GETTING CRAZY!**

PERSONAJE HUMANO=PERSONAJE DEMONIO O DEIDAD

-PERSONAJE DESCONOCIDO-

ACCIONES Y DEMAS =LO LOGRE

TECNICAS Y HABLANDO= **TOMA ESTO! JACKPOT**

CAPITULO 5 ¡¿dante y draker?! ¡duo catastrofe!

*en el bosque de la ciudad un dia tranquilo* **draker maldito en que lio nos metiste**?!*no tan tranquilo* **por favor amigo y yo como iva ah saber que eso aria esplotar todo el puto lugar!**?*vemos ah draker y dante correr por un sub terraneo asta salir asia el bosque cuando de golpe ay una gran esplocion en todo el terreno* **FINISH** **DIVE**!*draker se combierte en una niebla y toma la forma de la parca para volar* **DEVIL TRINGGE** R*mientras dante se transforma en demonio y enpiesa ah volar tambien*

draker= **ufff por poco**

dante=p **or poco y nos morimos por tu culpa!**

draker= **soy inmortal**

 **dante=te odio e.e**

(inicio batalla ponga el tema conflict at the entrance de stuart chatwood (itunes)

*de repente sale una criatura del suelo atrapando ah draker* **the soldier y el hijo de sparda que sorpresa enserio querian matarme con esa esplocion tan debil**?*el demonio de mas de 15 metros con forma de minotauro echo de hielo aplasta ah draker entre sus manos* **AGGGGGGG MALDITA SUELTAMEE!**

 **dante=miserable muerete ya!*dante saca ah pandora*HATRED*pandora se transforma en bazooka y dante dispara asiendo esplotar el braso del minotauro*otra mas! REVENGE!*pandora cambia de un bazooka ah un laser gigante con forma de cara y dante dispara ah la pierna del minotauro asiendolo caer*perfecto!**

draker= **mi turno**!*draker junta niebla en sus piernas y brasos* **PERFECT COMBO**!*se lansa al minotauro y de un golpe lo levanta en el aire quebrandole los huesos ah la enorme criatura* **IPER CANON**! yyyyyy tambien! *draker golpea el pecho de la criatura con sus dos piernas elevandolo mas en el aire * **DUAL LANSE**!*la bestia grita de dolor*a **hora dante!**

dante= **ME TOCA AH MI! DEVIL TRINGGER GILGAMESH** *dante usa ah gilgamesh con el devil tringger asiendose un demonio de de acero* **FINISH DRAGON**!*dante se lansa con un oppercut con las turvinas al nivel 3 de gilgamesh y el devil tringger activado traspasando al minotauro gigante dejando caer sus entrañas sobre el suelo* **TOMA ESO Y ESTO!** *dante corre sobre el cuerpo del minotauro y cuando llega ah su cabesa le dan un puñetaso con la turvina ah nivel 3* S **HOCK INPACT**!*dante rompe el cuerno del minotauro y su mandibula asiendo caer al gigantesco monstruo en un charco de sangre* **woooo wooo! ganamos**

 **draker*ahhh ufff gracias por averme ayudado el maldito rompio mis costillas**

dante= **para eso estan los amigos jajaja**

minotauro= **aun no me vencen** *la criatura se levanta como si nada con su cuerpo destrosado* **es mi turno umgggggg** *la criatura gruñe y se cae ah pedasos*

dante= **esto aun no acaba**

 **draker=siento un gran poder demoniaco**

*el minotauro se ase pedasos y en el suelo entre todo el hielo una figura se levanta*ahora comensara la verdadera batalla*la criatura tiene forma de hombre pero toda su piel esta echa de escamas de hielo y su cabello es puntiaguro como un eriso de color blanco y ojos negros con una luz azul en ellos*

dante= **esto sera interesante** *dante saca ah gilgamesh y ah rebellion

draker=l **et's getting crazy**!*el cuerpo de draker se llena de niebla y saca ah catastros su cuchillo de combate*

(batalla cambien de tema ah car ride-so far (the luna sequense remix))

daimos= **soy deimos el demonio de hielo preparence para morir** *se lansa y manda ah volar ah dante y draker con un golpe ah la cara ha cada uno* **patetico ah** **donde se fue su fuerza** *va asia dante y crea estacas de hielo asiendo que todas atraviesen la carne de dante penetrando en su carne y su piel* **sigue el otro** *desaparece y va asia draker*

draker= **mierda rompio mi nariz auggg** *se pone de pie pero cuando se da cuenta le falta un braso* **agggggg! malditoooo!** *daimos sostiene el braso sersenado de draker y lo congela para luego soltarlo y aser que se aga trisas*

daimos= **the soldier el inmortal verdad? me pregunto si moriras cuando quedes echo pedasos muajajaja**

draker= **¡CATASTROS DARK SLASH**!*con niebla alrededor de su cuchillo crea un corte gigante oscuro que va asia daimos pero el lo esquiva* **mierda MASIVE DARKNESS**!*draker manda un millar de dark slash contra daimos pero el los esquiva como si nada* **mujajajajaja MUERE MUERE MUERTE Y DESTRUCCION MUERTE Y DESTRUCCON ! MUJAJAJAAJ*se rie maniaticamente draker***

 **daimos=perdio la cordura*daimos desaparece y atraviesa ah draker por la espalda congelandolo de la cintura para abajo*muere the soldier* le arranca ah draker su parte superior de la inperior dejandolo destrosado por ah la mitad***

draker* **AHHHHHHH AHHHHH AHHHH** !*draker grita del inmenso dolor* **HIJO DE PUTA TE MATARE TE MATARE TE MATARE!**! **ah ha** *draker es callado cuando daimos le arranca la cabesa solo pisando su cuello*

daimos= **patetico y este es un inmortal capas de luchar contra 10.000 demonios?** *daimos deja la cabesa cortada de draker en el suelo*

daimos= **no fueron un gran problema mundus debe ser muy debil para aver perdido contra dante y no aver podido matar ah este humano** *cuando se da la vuelta recive un impacto directo de un bazooka*

 **HATRED!*** daimos mira bien ah su atakante con los ojos abiertos*

daimos= **estabas muerto!** *grita daimos

(cambio de tema take it out on me de bullet for my valentine (itunes)

dante= **muchos han tratado antes jejeje pero tu me tomaste desprevenido** *dante saca ah evory y ebony sus pistolas gemelas y las carga con su energia demoniaca* **CHARGER SHOT!** *se acerca rapido y apoya sus dos pistolas al pecho de daimos y le dispara dos rafajas de relampajos rojo*no soy facil de vencer hielitos*dante mira el cuerpo de draker* **HIJO DE PUTA ESE ERA MI AMIGO! DEVIL TRINGGER GILGAMESH REBELLION**!*dante usa el devil tringer usando ah gilgamesh al mismo tiempo que rebellion* **STINGGER CHARGER** *dante traspasa ah daimos con rebellion igual que un cometa rojo gracias ah el power up que le dio gilgamesh en sus piernas y brasos* **SLASH DRAGON**!*dante da un corte asia arriba mandado ah volar ah daimos cortandolo con un tornado rojo desde su estomago asta su hombro dante en el aire se ase un tornado usando las turvinas de gilgamesh y desgarrando el cuerpo de daimos con el filo de rebillion* **STORM SLASH!** *el cuerpo de daimos queda todo lleno de cortes y dante queda jadeando pòr usar dos devils arms al mismo tiempo*

dante= **este es tu fin daimos**

 **daimos=maldito hijo...de... sparda... no tienes poder para seguir... yo... gane jejejeje*daimos se prepara para atakar pero una mano lo atraviesa arrancando su corazon***

draker= **te dije que te mataria hijo de puta muajajaj**

dante= **draker**!*dice dante sorprendido

draker= **gracias por vengarme dante pero recuerda que soy inmortal nwn**

 **daimos=te destrose-a aggg mal mal..dito monstruo*daimos cae al suelo***

draker= **no soy un monstruo soy un humano que decidio ser mas poderoso** *draker aplasta el corazon de daimos entre sus manos y daimos se vuelve graniso** **gracias por la ayuda dante la mision esta cumplida*** dante le da un puetaso en toda la cara ah draker*

dante= **DRAKER HIJO DE PUTA ME ASUSTASTE PENSE QUE TE AVIAN ASESINO HIJO DE PUTA!**

draker **=MALDITO IMBECIL QUIERES PELEA?! EHHH?!**

dante= **VEN AKI CIEGO DE MIERDA!**

draker= **AH QUIEN LE DICES CIEGO CANOSO DE MIERDA!** *dante y draker enpiesan una pelea callejera de puros puños patadas y ¿mordidas?* **AHHH! DANTE NO** **MUERDAS TRAMPOSO!*** este fue el inicio de la primer batalla del duo catastrofe que aventuras depararan ah la familia del DMC?

-continuara-

 **ojala allan disfrutado este capitulo parte de la batalla epica de dante vs daimos fue una idea que yo siempre tenia la cual es combinar los devil tringger de varias armas ah la ves por eso los nombres de las tecnicas cuando dante enloquese son una fusion entre los nombres de las tecnicas de gilgamesh y rebellion el proximo cap sera (chapter 6 belleza y sangre trio de divas)**

 **lady*=esto sera muy divertido**

 **trish=sin dudas todo se pondra emocionante**

 **elein=mi hermanito se lucio mucho me toca ah mi divertirme muajajajaj nwn**

 **yo=siento lastima por quien sera el oponente de ella*digo echo bolita asustado en el rincon***

 **trish/lady/elein=asta la proxima!**


	6. cap 6 belleza sangre trio de divas

**OJALA LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO 5 ahora el cap 6 hoy sera gore y batallas otra ves pero con el toque de una diva muajajajaj disfrutenlo n.n let' getting crazy!**

 **DEVIL MAY CRY NO ES MIO NI NADA SOLO LOS OCCs Y LO QUE PASE EN ESTE FIC SIN MAS ESPERA**

 **LET S GETTING CRAZY!**

PERSONAJE HUMANO=PERSONAJE DEMONIO O DEIDAD

-PERSONAJE DESCONOCIDO-

ACCIONES Y DEMAS =LO LOGRE

TECNICAS Y HABLANDO= **TOMA ESTO! JACKPOT**

CAPITULO 6 belleza sangre trio de divas

*luego de la aventura con dante y draker nos encontramos con lady trish y elein en su mision*

elein= **vamos chicas arriba esos animos jejeje nwn*** decia elein ahora sin su capa dejando ver su apariencia tenia pelo largo suelto marron oscuro con un mechon rojo del lado isquierdo de su frente usa una gabardina negra con una rosa blanca en la espalga en forma de flor azul oscuro .sapatillas topper blancas . jin azul cortado desde las rodillas asia abajocinturon amarillo con una ebilla de plata en forma de cabesa de lobo. tambien un collar en forma de corazon partido ah la mitad con las silavas "ED" *tiene ojos marron claro su piel ligeramente morena su cuerpo entrenado con algunas curvas en su figura parece una chica joven de 17 años y mide 1.69 tiene mejillas delgadas frente plana y mediana .un menton suave y pequeño. nariz pequeña y curva .cejas pequeñas tiene armas con ella tiene dos revolvers magnun de 60 pulgadas uno blanco (CHAKAL)y uno negro (INVICTA) en su cadera una ah cada lado una escopeta escarlata en su espalda(RED DEAD) y dos cuchillos de 40 pulgadas desde el filo asta el mango todo de color azul marino llamados(HOLAS Y MAREA) guardados bajo las mangas de su gabardina

 **para ti es facil decirlo elein** *decia una lady fastidiada* **trish habla di que estas de mi lado** *decia con algo de suplica ah la rubia*

 **lo siento lady pero no va ah ser posible jejeje** *decia trish bastante divertida con el sufrimiento de su compañera* **ademas desde cuando te quejas por ir ah un cementerio?**

 **siii por que los cementerios no son nada especial solo son un lugar donde se pueden aser rituales y tambien donde se pueden robar las almas de los caido ahhhh y para mi es un lugar romantico** *decia la pelinegra bailando alegre sobre unas tumbas*

 **ahhh jaaaa si claro romantico*** " **esta chica esta como su hermano los dos son locos!** "*pensaba nerviosa lady*

 **jijiji sin duda romantico** *decia con una sonrisa dulce la rubia* **aparte para un spectro debe ser como estar en casa o no?**

 **siiiii ahhh** *elein suspira mientras se ase una cortina de humo de aspecto aterrador* **sinnn dudaa esstos lugarees sonn coomodoos para miii ja ja ja ja *** decia elein en forma de spectro *****

 **NO AGAS ESOOOO**!*decia una asustada lady* **se me congela la espalda y casi me da un atake la primera ves que lo isiste** *decia abrasandose ah si misma*

 **jajajajaja si fue tan divertido** *decia trish riendose con elein

 **bueno** **chicas veran aki ay una cabaña donde han avido desapariciones cerca de su zona** *decia elein ya seria y con su forma humana mientras se ponen en marcha *

 **ahhh carne fresca jajaja la carne de mujer tiene un sabor delicado y dulce** *dice un criatura de aspecto asqueroso como si su piel estuviera podrida y quemada pegandosele ah los huesos dandole un aspecto macabro mientras el debora carne chorreando sangre* **aummmm este hombre no tenia tan buen sabor debi comerme ah su mujer y su hija cuando pude o bien lamujer me trajo ah esta bellezas quisas ahora pueda comer ah las 4 y ah la niña de postre**

*ya en la cabaña*

 **es este el sitio?**

 **si elein es esta segun esa mujer su esposo la salvo de una criatura horrenda que queria comerse ah su hija y ah ella y nunca volvio ah verlo**

 **jejeje ya se que criatura esta aki** *elein sonrie macabramente mientras sus dientes se convierten en colmillos como de lobo y su boca se abre soltando un vapor rojo* **huele ah** *un estruendo se escucha mientras la cabaña se cae ah pedasos y una criatura oscura salta asia las tres mujeres* **GHOUL**!*( **busquen persona 4 ghoul y ay sabran como se ve en imagene google)**

(pongan el tema de eminen-till i collapse (itunes)

*el ghoul salta entre medio de las chicas asiendo un boquete* **jajajaja mujeres se ven deliciosas**!*el ghoul se lansa asia lady y esta le llena de balas esquivando las sarpas del ghoul por poco*

 **maldita bestia*l** ady lo atraviesa con la cuchilla de su bazooka kalina ann deja al ghuol contra el piso y ella se sube sobre su bazooka* **ONE INPACT**!(un inpacto)*lady ase esplotar en pedasos ah la criatura facilmente asiendo un bueco en el suelo debio ah la cercania del disparo de su bazooka contra el suelo*

 **eso fue facil uss que olor tan podrido** *dice agarrandose la nariz

 **esto no acaba** *dice elein aun con su sonrisa depredadora entonses una manada de ghouls de mas de 50 aparece listos para deborar ah las tres divas*

j **uguemos amigitos** *trish de un atake de relanpago ase esplotar la cabesa de uno* **son faciles** *dice sonriendo seductoramente*

 **ja vengan criaturas tontas** *dice lady cuando ay grandes esplosiones entre los ghouls ella sonrie igual que trish mientras sostiene dos granadas en sus manos*

 **los ghoul son muy desagradables jum** *dice elein mientras saca sus dos magnuns chakal y invicta*DUAL FIRE!(doble fuego*dos cometas de fuego salen de sus revolver directo ah a los ghouls que son incinerados asta aserse cenisas* yaaaaa juuuu!

*un grupo de 20 ghouls arrinconan ah trish* **ju ju ju let's show star?** (comensamos el show?)*los ghouls saltan sobre trish y ella solo se convierte en un rayo para volar asia arriba* **patetico ju ju ju** *se tira en picada y atraviesa por el pecho ah 5 ghouls convertida en rayo quemando sus tripas y matandolos los ghuols la acorralan y ella solo los esquiva con sutilesa y devolviendo los golpes con puños y patas llenos de electricidad esplotando craneos con sus patadas y quebrando huesos con sus puños* **jujuju diviertanme chicos**!*dice seductoramente mientras separa sus piernas en el aire pateando ah dos ghouls en la cabesa asiendolos esplotar con un poderoso rayo doradotrish asi carbonisando ah los pobres ghouls asta no dejar ni uno* **se acabo la divercion?*** dice algo apenada

*con lady*

 **vamos imbeciles jueguen conmigo jeje*** se burlaba lady mientras usaba dos ametralladoras USI acribillando ah los ghouls matando ah 4* **mierda** *un ghoul se le tira ensima ella le agarra el braso y lo tira asia atras con una llave de judo luego se sienta sobre el ghoul y le vuela los sesos de un balaso* **no** **me toques imbecil** *dice molesta mientras lansa el cadaver asia los otros ghouls apoya ah kalina ann en el suelo ella pisa una palanca en la parte baja de kalina ann y unos 20 misiles salen del conpartimiento abierto* **MISSILES OF PREMIUN**!(premio de misiles) los misiles vuelan en pedasos ah los ghouls dejando mientros brasos piernas y alguna calabera de ghoul despedasa por los misiles algunos mienbros aun moviendose* **jajaja ahora le toca ah las** **otras** *trish aparece al lado de ella* **error solo queda elein veamos de que es capas** *lady y trish se acercan ah la zona donde esta elein*

*batalla elein*

 **jajajajaja! mueraaaan!** *elein gritaa mientras usaba sus mangnun cargadas con su poder de spectro* **CHAOS GHOTS**!*(caos fantasmal*elein mueve sus magnun para todos lados mientras que en ves de balas figuras fantasmales rojas salen volando de sus pistolas asia los ghouls atrapandolos y desgarrandoles brasos piernas cabesa asta incluso partir ah la mitad*jajaja eso es todo?!*luego de terminanr el atake los ghuols que quedan se lansan sobre ella* **patetico** *susurra mientras saca de sus mangas dos cuchillos gigantes de 40 pulgadas de color azul marino (holas y marea)* **CUTTER RANDOM**!(corte a la suerte)*ella enpiesa ah agitar sus cullillos creando una brisa de cortes que asen picadillo ah los ghouls sin dejar nada de ellos solo carne molida y repulsiva de color negro con sangre azul* **jajajaj vamos vamos solo quedas tu?** *elein le habla al ultimo ghoul

 **maldita sea mataste ah todos mis subordinandos! engendro del demo!*** no pudo seguir hablando cuando un misil un trueno y un cometa rojo chocan contra su cuerpo dejando un ollo en el suelo*

 **jejeje gracias chicas nwn** *dice mientras se limpia el sudor* **de nada ya acabamos pero si que eres muy lunatica exactamente como tu hermano** *dice lady nerviosa y sudada* **jejeje dime que tan fuerte eres? mas que draker**?*pregunta trish* **jajajajaja** **nooo noo nooo jajajaja mi** **hermano es minimo 10 veses mas fuerte que yo nwn y si toma su forma final es 50 veses mas fuerte el tiene un devil tringger como dante n.n** *lady y trish quedaron con los ojos abiertos* **tan asi? enserio es tan fuerte?** *decia trish inprecionada* **y se puede aser un demonio como dante y** **vergil**?*dijo lady con cara de no creer nada* **sipi un devil tringger multiplica enormemente el poder del usuario n.n yo tengo uno pero aun asi jamas le ganaria ah draker ya que el es tan fuerte como dante y mi vergilito quisas un poco mas fuerte*lady y trish no sabian que decir ah eso**

 **lady trish vamos por la paga y luego vamos de comprars mi ropa se ensucio con el hedor ah ghoul**

 **si jejeje me gustaria un baño y dormir un poco y bueno ah dante no le inportaria pagar mi ropa total el aun me debe dinero*** dice lady feli **z**

 **y ah mi tambien jejeje vamos señoritas de compras*d** ice trish feliz

*y asi eltrio de divas completan satisfactoriamente su primer mision juntas igual que dante y draker que cosas le depararan ah nuestra querida familia del devil may cry? quien sabe*

-continuara-

 **BIEN GENTE ESE FUE EL CAP 6 EL PROXIMO SERA DIFERENTE ASTA LO QUE AN VISTO AHORA SOLO ESO EL PROXIMO CAP ES CAP 7 VERGIL DANTE ¡¿NERO?!**

 **nero=asta que me sacas ah relucir**

 **dante=ey kid lo siento pero yo era mas inportante**

 **nero=callate viejo**

 ***enpiesan apelearse***

 **draker=quien es ese?**

 **yo=sera un amigo tuyo n.n te caera bien el se pelea mucho con dante*cuando me doy vuelta draker no esta ah mi lado**

 **draker=LES PATEARE EL TRASERO CANOSOS! SHAJAJAJAJAJA**

 **yo=ahhhh elein por favor despidete de los lectores -_-"**

 **Elein=adios gentesita los quiero chaauuu n3n muaaa**


	7. cap 7 dante vergil ¡¿nero!

**OJALA LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO 6 ahora el cap 7 hoy are algo que muchos esperan que aga poner algo como ah linda lo se quieren saber del ultimo integrante pues preparense jejeje ¡ahora sigamos let's getting crazy!**

 **DEVIL MAY CRY NO ES MIO NI NADA SOLO LOS OCCs Y LO QUE PASE EN ESTE FIC SIN MAS ESPERA**

 **LET S GETTING CRAZY!**

PERSONAJE HUMANO=PERSONAJE DEMONIO O DEIDAD

-PERSONAJE DESCONOCIDO-

ACCIONES Y DEMAS =LO LOGRE

TECNICAS Y HABLANDO= **TOMA ESTO! JACKPOT**

CAPITULO 7 VERGIL DANTE ¡¿NERO?!

*en un lugar de la ciudad ay una gran mancion muy lujosa donde podemos encontrar ah un peliblanco que entrena arduamente para conseguir mas poder*

u **mp patetico** *un grupo de demonios caen cortados perfectamente*e **sta ves no me as dado suficiente oponentes** *una sombra desconocida se asoma desde uno de los pilares del castillo*a **uuuu vamos vergil mas ensima que te ayudoah entrenar nose como elein puede gustar de ti** *la figura se revela dejando ver una curvilinea figura de mujer que parece estar en sus 30 cabello largo negro asta su espalda totalmente liso y tiene unas orejas puntiagudas aparte de unos ojos de color rojiso tiene una ropa parecida ah una guerrera o una saserdotisa de colores vivos y coloridos (usa el manto de Yuen es una armadura de erza de el anime fairy tail busquenlo y sabran como es)

u **mp** *vergil solo sonrie de lado* **eso no es de tu imcunbecia elfa** *vergil esquiva una cadena roja que tiene un aura de muerte y sed de sangre intensas*j **u ju ju auuu vergil no molestes ah una mujer o sufriras ademas mi nombre es linit erecnet o linda no me llames "elfa"** *linda retrosede su cadena asta que se mete adentro de su mano y el abujero de su mano se cierra* **recuerda que no tienes ah yamato y ahora eres mas debil que yo** *vergil solo ase un jesto de molestia* **como digas ademas ya es tiempo de recuperar ah yamato esta espada que tengo no es lo suficientemente poderosa para mi gusto pero igual ah servido para luchar ah la mitad de mi capacidad** *linda solo sonrie* **ovio esa es la uchigatana pertenecio ah un guerrero oscuro era logico que seria fuerte apesar de ser forjada por unos simples humanos y dime como ¿piensas recuperar ah yamato? sabes que la tiene ese chico nero un desendiente de sparda y es tu** *vergil la interrumpe mientras abre un portal* **tendre que pedir ayuda ah dante**

-en el devil may cry-

 **uffff eso dolio*** vemos ah un dante y un draker llenos de abujeros de balas y ah una lady muy satisfecha mientras cuenta un fajo de billetes* **lady es peligrosa agggg** *draker se levanta luego de sanarse y ayuda ah dante* **lady ese dinero es mio** *dante dice ya sanado y con lagrimitas estilo anime*

 **callate dante tu me debes ah mi y ah trish mucho dinero asi que antes que gastes este dinero en pizzas y helado de frutilla prefiero tomarlo como pago de tu deuda ademas felicidades consiguieron suficiente para pagar un tercio de tu deuda conmigo y trish**

 **calma dante igual yo tengo mi parte del dinero asique calma que con solo unos trabajos mas y pagaras tu deuda asta entonses yo invito las pizzas** *dante abrasa ah draker llorando* **eres el mejor draker! TTwTT** *draker solo siento sus costillas romperse* **claa claroo suelta sueltaa**

 **jajajaa mi hermano se consiguio un buen amigo que lindo n.n** *elein sonrie feliz en el escritorio de dante* **QUE TE DIJE?! ESE SITIO ES MIO!** *elein solo se ase humo y pasa atraves de dante* **iuuuuuugggg eso fue tetrico** *dante se abrasa ah si mismo para quitarse esa sensacion de muerte mientras elein se va llendo del local* **adios amigas!adios dante y adios hermanito asta otra te kiero** *todos se despiden de ella mientras que dante solo se queda lejos de ella por la mala sensacion que le dio* **cuidate hermanita y que ese canoso amargado no se pase de listo contigo o lo mato** *cuando draker termina de hablar una brisa abre las puertas del devil may cry entonses draker saca su cuchillo para parar el filo de una katana* **jump asi que crees poder vencerme** *todos miran sorprendido ah vergil* **virgilio!** *elien jala del braso ah vergil* **que te dije sobre pelearte con mi hermano?!*** vergil solo mira ah otro lado*

 **valla valla una discucion de pareja?** *trish se rie* **que tiernos se ven**

 **ey vergil que ases en mi local bro? quieres saludarme?*** dante se acerca ah para abrasarlo y vergil le apunta con su katana ah asia su cuello* **no era que ahora habias cambiado?** **¬_¬**

 **lo siento dante pero cambiar no significa que sea del todo amistoso recuerda ah quien le hablas** *vergil guarda su katana* **nesesito tu ayuda**

 **mi ayuda? eso es raro viniendo del señor perfecto**

 **dante callate quiero recuperar ah yamato**

 **yamato?ahhh siii soobree eso** *dante se pone nervioso*

 **se la diste ah un chico llamado nero lo se y la verdad no me molesta pero igual quiero de regreso mi katana*** vergil le muestra la uchigatana* **esta katana no es igual que yamato nesesito mi espada verdadera y me ayudaras** *vergil pone una mirada seria

 **cla claro bro jajaja te ayudare** *dante traga saliva ante la mirada de vergil*" **pero el chico dara problemas seguramente"** *piensa dante*

 **ummmm ya veo** *susurra draker* **quiero ir esto tiene pinta de ser emocionante**

 **ujujuju ay hermano mio das problemas y ansias pelear nunca cambiaras** *linda aparece por la puerta

 **linda/hermana mayor!** *dicen draker y elien para luego abrasar ah su hermana*

 **jujuju ya ya mis niños jiji** *linda abrasa ah los dos* **es bueno verlos bien** *linda sonrie dulcemente*

 **ey! linda me engañaste para luchar contra dante!**

 **ah eso? solo fue una inocente broma ademas tu disfrutaste la pelea contra el no te quejes**

 **pero tu me engañaste y y aaggggg me las pagaras algun dia** *dice draker con una vena en la frente apunto de esplotar

 **hermana te quedaras con nosotros?** *elein sigue abrasada ah linda

 **si elein me quedara contigo y draker me isiste falta jeje** *draker solo se sonroja* **ca callate tonta hermana menor**

 **oigan eso quiere decir que ella es tu hermana la elfa?** *lady pregunta curiosa* **viste bien debo decir**

 **es una tela muy buena y resistente donde la conseguiste linda ah me llamo trish y ella lady un gusto**

 **un gusto soy linit erecnet pero diganme linda y si com pueden ve** r*corre su cabello para dejar ver sus oidos* **soy una elfa oscura y mi ropa pues la ise yo misma los elfos asemos nuestras prendas con mitrill un metal fuerte lijero muy util mis prendas estan echas con ese material**

 **o noo otra consumista** *dante suspira agoviado* **enserio es tu hermana**?*draker solo sonrie de lado* **jejeje si y ella pierde el control ah la hora de pelear como yo y podria matarte si la subestimas esta casi ah tu nivel dante**

 **fiuu fiuuu con que si ehh? valla an estado apareciendo solo gente fuerte ultimamente** *vergil toma del hombro ah dante* **dante debemos irnos ya**

 **bien vergil chicas nosotros nos vamos el local queda ah su cargo*** draker vergil y dante salen del devil may cry*

 **bien todas sabe quesignifica eso? ¡NOCHE DE CHICAS!** *grita elein y todas las chicas se ponen ah celebrar*

 **usssfff ojala esto no sea un error** *suspira dante*

 **callate dante no creo que con linda tu local se aga un desastre ademas recuerda** *draker ase pentagono en el aire* **puedo reparar y arreglar todo con el oricalcos**

 **es verdad! viejo esa cosa es muy util jajaja** *dante se relaja*

 **basta de tonterias pongamonos en marcha de una ves tardaremos unos dias en llegar ah fortuna apurense**

-en fortuna city 3 dias despues-

*vemos ah un peliblanco y una mujer en ropas blancas en un cementerio ella de rodillas ante la tumba y el de pie* **as acabado?** *ella solo asiente con la cabesa luego de limpiaser las lagrimas* **gracias por siempre venir conmigo aki nero**

 **credo tambien fue mi familia pero sabes que su cuerpo se deciso en un halo de luz su cuerpo no esta aki** *nero la mira preocupado*

 **lo se nero pero igual todos merecemos un lugar donde reposar** *nero solo la abrasa * **kyrie estoy contigo y el se sacrifico al final por una causa justa deja de sufrir tanto vamos vallamos ah otro lugar** *kyrie y nero se marchando dejando atras una tumba que decia*

 **"aqui llase"**

 **"credo"**

 **"querido hermano "**

 **"gran guerrero"**

 **"murio luchando por la redencion"**

 **"capitan de la orden"**

 **((1976-2008))**

 **kyrie dime extrañas ah credo?** *kyrie solo asiente* **kyrie estare siempre para ti*** nero mira fijamente ah kyrie y ella se sonroja luego kyrie se acerca mas ah nero y antes de que se besen*

 **awwww que lindo kid se ve que al fin lograste quedarte con la chica** *nero y kyrie se separan de golpe* **dante!** *gritan los dos sorprendidos

 **el mismo ah pasado un tiempo ya kid** *dante le da la mano ah nero* **me da gusto que estes bien**

 **lo que digas dante** *nero le devuelve el saludo*

 **es un gusto verlo señor dante** *dante se le acerca* **jeje kyrie no? escucha no me trates con respeto chiquilla jeje no soy tan viejo** *kyrie solo se rie y nero golpea en el hombro ah dante* **dante dime ah que as venido debe aver un motivo verdad**?

 **ahhhh** *suspira dante para luego ponerse serio* **escucha crio deberias venir conmigo y tu novia debe venir esto tiene que ver contigo la katana que tienes y tus poderes** *nero y kyrie solo se ponen nerviosos* **creemos saber de donde los sacaste al dos personas que debes conocer**

-ya en la capilla de fortune city-

 **bien antes que nada nero te presento ah draker** *draker entra por la puerta(tiene la misma ropa de siempre) **hola tu debes ser nero eh? soy draker** " **the solier el hermano mayor" el inmortal** *draker saca su cuchillo lo gira entre sus dedos y se lo clava en la cabesa atravesandose de lado ah lado*

 **kyaaaa**!*kyrie grita de terror ah la esena tan sangrienta*

 **viejo estas loco?**!*dice nero abrasando ah kyrie*

 **shajajajajajaja mortales son tan sensibles** *draker se quita el cuchillo de la cabesa* **no aguantan nada**

 **isssh te dije que no isieras eso draker** *dante se da un facepalm por las tonterias que ase draker*

 **un gusto damisela*** draker ase una reverencia ante kyrie* **veo que es una hermosa mujer aun que yo no puedo ver shajajajaja** *nero y kyrie solo miran los ojos sicatrisados de draker*

 **dante es que no conoces ah nadie normal**?

 **tu no eres normal tampoco kid jajaja** *nero solo le apunta con blue rose(su pistola de doble cañon) **ok ok mira este tipo sabe como es que tienes esos poderes**

 **enserio tu sabes algo sobre esto?** *nero solo muestra su devil bringger (su braso demoniaco)

 **ah si pero ¡¿quieres salir ya vergil?!** *vergil sale de atras de una columna nero mira ah vergil*

 **espera vergil? es acaso no es ese el nombre de?** *dante lo interrumpe* **si mi hermano gemelo el no murio solo quedo encerrado en el infierno draker y sus hermanas lo ayudaron ah salir de ay y el ahora esta con nosotros**

 **escucha nero la razon de que tienes esos poderes es *** vergil se queda callado unos minutos y nero se desespera *** por que eres mi hijo**

*nero trata de prosesar lo que vergil dijo* **tu... tu.. ¡¿eres mi padre?!**

-continuara-

 **chan chan chaaannn no esperaban eso eh? quisas algunos fans de devil may cry sepan esto de nero pero para los otros que no son fans de devil may cry si lo es jejeje en fin amigos mios eso ah sido todo por hoy ayer no pude aser un capitulo nuevo por que se corto la luz mientras yo escribia mi historia y como no la avia guardado se borro todo lo que ise en 2 horas Xd por eso ayer no uvo capitulo nuevo**

 **dante=en fin amigos eso ah sido todo**

 ***nero esta desmayado colbumcionando***

 **dante=fue mucho para el jajajaja**

 **draker en fin amigos asta la proxima**

 **yo=nos vemos en el capitulo siguiente cap "capitulo 8 ¡¿padre eh hijo?!**

 **dante=adios gente n.n**


	8. cap 8 ¿¡padre eh hijo?

**OJALA LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO 7 ahora el cap 8 hoy sera algo divertido dramatico y estupidodisfrutenlo my people n.n ¡let's getting crazy!**

 **DEVIL MAY CRY NO ES MIO NI NADA SOLO LOS OCCs Y LO QUE PASE EN ESTE FIC SIN MAS ESPERA**

 **LET S GETTING CRAZY!**

PERSONAJE HUMANO PERSONAJE DEMONIO O DEIDAD **todos hablan en negritas igual**

-PERSONAJE PENSANDO-"valla hijo de sparda nos vemos otra ves"

ACCIONES Y DEMAS *y dante lucho contra vergil por horas

TECNICAS Y HABLANDO= **TOMA ESTO! JACKPOT**

 **capitulo 8 ¡¿padre eh hijo?!**

 **MALDITO MISERABLE!*gritos y golpes asen retumbar la capilla de fortuna*TE MATARE!**

 **por cuanto tiempo ah seguido asi?** *draker mira ah dante*

 **ummm fiuuuu media hora si que esta cabreado** *dante solo bostesa acostado en una banca frente ah la capilla

 **n o no les preocupa el señor vergil**?*dice kyrie asustada y preocupada

 **no/no** *dicen ah la ves dante y draker*

 **ahhh no aguanto mas** *draker saca una botella de ron de quien sabe donde*

 **oye draker siempre me pregunte algo ¿de donde sacas tu ron?**

 **de aki** *draker le muestra su braso con varios sellos*e **stos son sellos de invocacion me permiten invocar botellas de ron que guardo en ellos**

 **no tendras helado de fresa ay?**

 **ummmm nooo solo ron pero no es mala idea solo lo uso para ron pero podria guardar mas cosas**

 **señor dante señor draker por favor ayuden ah nero y el señor vergil se los ruego** *kyrie ase un gesto de suplica dante y draker no soportan mas esa mirada*

 **ok ahhh las mujeres y sus encantos** *draker y dante se meten ah la capilla*

 **MALDITO DIME POR QUE NUNCA APARECISTE UNA VES AUNQUE SEA PARA VERME!**?*gritaba nero furioso con su devil tringger activo tratando de matar ah vergil*

 **calmate nero no es mi culpa yo no podia verte por que** *nero trata de cortarle la cabesa

 **NO QUIERO EXCUSAS**! MALDITO!

 **dante** *draker mira ah dante

 **draker** *dante mira ah draker*

*ambos asienten y dante activa su devil tringger mientras draker se acumula niebla en su puño* **DUERMETE KID/MOCOSO!** *dante y draker gritan ah la ves y le dan un puñetaso ah nero dejanlo K.O*

 **ufff vergil tenia que ser hijo tuyo es un dolor de cabesa** *vergil solo le da una mirada de muerte*

 **callate dante** *vergil se acerca ah nero*" **saco mucho de ti delia** "*pensaba vergil viendo ah nero*

 **bien creo que al final todo acabo bien** *dice dante*

i **diota** *susurra draker mientras se da un facepalm*

 **QUE?**!*grita dante molesto

-30 minutos despues-

 **agggg mi cabesa que demonios** *nero despierta en una camilla* **TU!** *antes de que nero golpe ah vergil kyrie se pone en medio* **nero por favor el señor vergil me dijo todo debes escucharlo por favor*** nero se calma y se queda callado*

 **as encontrado ah una buena pareja nero** *nero solo lo mira molesto* **ella me recuerda ah tu madre delia** *nero se sorprende como kyrie*

 **escuchen los dos delia...era mi esposa... una humana ella se parecia mucho ah kyrie como dije tu madre vivia en fortuna ¿recuerdas ah la señorita sherry lakatnes?**

 **si ella cuidaba de mi en el orfanato y siempre estubo para mi pero...un dia desaparecio**

 **ella no era sherry su nombre real era delia vermillon tu madre** *antes esto nero solo abre los ojos como platos* **si nero esa persona que te cuido en el orfanato era en realidad tu madre delia**

 **que eso je je...eso debe ser ..broma*** nero apolla sus manos contra su rostro*

-flash back 20 años-

*nos encontramos con un nero joven de 5 años todo golpeado y con sangre en sus labios* **malditos por que siempre tratan de molestarme los odio los odio ah todos** *decia en susurros el niño pequeño mientras sus ojos se asian rojos y brillaban con ira*

 **asta que te encuentro pequeño** *decia una vos suave y dulce como la seda*el chico se asusta* **co como me encontraste?**!*la persona se muestra ante nero* **juju o nero siempre te podre encontrar donde quiera que estes mi niño** *el pequeño se sonroja* **sherry siempre me dices asi ademas odio que me abrases** *la mujer solo sonreia* **auuuu nero como puedes herir los sentimientos de una mujer asi** *la mujer ase cara de querer llorar y el pequeño se pone nervioso* **no no no no no llore por favor señorita sherry** *nero abrasa ah la señorita sherry* **por favor no llore** *sherry solo le sonrie* **eres facil de engañar niño que lindo que te preocupés por mi** * sherry le da un beso en la frente ah nero y el se sonroja peor que un tomate*

 **me entere de lo que isiste peleaste contra otros niños por que decian cosas malas de kyrie verdad?** *nero solo asiente* **pelear no esta bien nero** *nero solo mira al piso* **pero pelear por los que amamos es bueno** *se sonroja* **YO NO AMO AH KYRIE! 0/0**

 **jejeje si claro pequeño vamos ah casa te tengo una sorpresa ay** *el pequeño nero solo sonrie con ilucion* **ENSERIO QUE ES?!**

 **jeje que mas podria ser pequeño? ademas...**

-fin flash back-

 **señorita...sherry** *nero se pierde en sus pensamientos mientras salen lagrimas de sus ojos* **"ademas nero hoy es tu cumpleaños mi niño"** *sherry abrasa ah el pequeño nero*

 **ma...agggg mama** *nero apreta los dientes mientras llora con amargura* **ahh nero** *kyrie abrasa ah nero mientra ella tambien llora ella recordaba ah la señorita sherry ella tambien cuido de ella y credo cuando eran pequeños*

 **si nero** *vergil pone un rostro que demuestra su amargo dolor* **ella era tu madre la razon por la que no estuve contigo es por que luego de caer al infierno quede preso por un tiempo demaciado largo cuando supe de ti y de quien eras no podia creerlo mi hijo seguia vivo y su madre lo protegio ante todo**

 **que quieres decir**?*nero mira ah vergil con los ojos rojos y inchados*

 **tu madre...fue asesinada por sanctus** *nero y kyrie abren los ojos sin poder creerlo* **la razon de esto es simple es mi culpa no tenia el poder de protegerlos entonses y pense que avia perdido ah delia y resulto que ella seguia viva luego me entere al venir de nuevo ah este mundo que sanctus la mato por que ella no quiso revelar la identidad de mi hijo sanctus averiguo que ella era mi esposa de una forma y ella jamas hablo al final ella murio protegiendote y asi tu creciste lo suficiente como para detener ah sanctus**

 **mi mi madre me protegio con su vida**?*nero solo lloraba con odio triste y felicidad al saber que su madre lo amo tanto pero odio tambien al saber que fue sanctus el que se la arrebato*

 **ella te amaba tanto que no le inporto morir por ti hijo si mundus no uviera venido por mi y mi uviera separado de tu madre quisas ella estaria con nosotros y seriamos una familia...lamento el que yo siga vivo lamento no aver muerto en lugar de ella lamento no tener el poder para salvar mi familia al final perdi lo mas presiado para mi igual que mi padre no pudo proteger ah mi madre yo no pude proteger ah mi mujer soy debil**

 **callate dejade decir eso maldito idiota**!*nero solo mira ah vergil con lagrimas y ira* **lo que inporta ahora es que sanctus esta muerto y mundus tambien ya todo termino los culpables de todo esto estan muertos ¡asi que deja de lamentarte mi madre no estaria feliz de verte siendo un maldito cobarde que se la pasa buscando una forma de culparse ah si mismo!**

*vergil mira con los ojos abiertos ah nero* **ahhh ...nero...eres como tu madre sin duda alguna fuerte valiente y con una gran voluntad**

 **callate...estupido padre** *dice nero avergonsado*

*kyrie solo sonrie y llora con un pañuelo en mano por tan conmovedora ecena de padre eh hijo este es el momento donde una historia de una familia que ah sido separada por asares del destino se vulven ah reunir*

-continuara-

 **espero les alla gustado mis lectores apartir de ahora con todos los personajes reunidos comensaran los cambios y esto fue solo un prologo la historia real comiensa ya**

 **trish=o mi dios que momento tan conmovedor QwQ**

 **lady=dios y pensar que ese chico alla sufrido eso *lady llora abrasada ah trish**

 **dante= bro que feliz la familia reunida que alegria siento waaaaa TToTT**

 ***draker en un rincon gimiendo como si llorada*cuanta tristesa estoy llorando aun que como soy un ciego no puedo llorar shajajaj waaaaa**

 ***elein llora abrasada ah draker y linda llora con pose dramatica**

 **linda=ooohhh el amor de una madre es hermoso QuQ**

 **yo=asta la proxima mis lectores TTwTT el proximo cap sera"cap 9 la familia junta y un enemigo"**


	9. cap 9 la familia junta y un enemigo

**OJALA LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO 8 ahora el cap 9 gente les dire tratare de aser los caps de 2000 palabras o sino de 1600 para que tengan mucho rato para leer sin mas que decir ¡let's getting crazy!**

 **DEVIL MAY CRY NO ES MIO NI NADA SOLO LOS OCCs Y LO QUE PASE EN ESTE FIC SIN MAS ESPERA**

 **LET S GETTING CRAZY!**

PERSONAJE HUMANO PERSONAJE DEMONIO O DEIDAD **todos hablan en negritas igual**

-PERSONAJE PENSANDO-"valla hijo de sparda nos vemos otra ves"

ACCIONES Y DEMAS *y dante lucho contra vergil por horas

TECNICAS Y HABLANDO= **TOMA ESTO! JACKPOT**

 **cap 9 "la familia junta y un enemigo"**

*luego de tan conmovedor reunion familiar nos encontramos con una situacion diferente ah lo esperado*

 **waaaaaa TToTT brooo que alegria la familia esta reunidaaa**

 **ojala yo pudiera llorar pero un ciego no puede llorar shajajajajaja waaaaa TToTT**

 ***** vemos ah dante y draker abrasandose y llorando ah mares ***CALLENSE!*** vergil y nero golpean ah los dos*

 **auuuu so son padre eh hijo sin dudas agg*** dante se agarra la nariz rota*

 **estupidos peliblancos*** draker se crusa de brasos con mirada seria pero tiene un ojo morado *****

 **jejeje que linda reunion*** dice kyrie con una gotita anime en su nuca*

 **de cualquier forma nero** *nero mira ah su padre vergi **l*nesesito que me des ah yamato*** nero se niega ***si no tengo ah yamato no puedo usar todo mi poder no puedo dartela*** vergil lo mira sin entender ***que? tienes problemas para usar tus poderes?**

 **ahhhhh sii vergil bro veras tu crio aki presente no puede usar su devil tringger cuando el consiguio ah yamato sus poderes salieron ah flote en ves de ser un demonio el puede usar el poder de yamato por un tiempo corto y crear una clase de fantasma azul en su espalda que tiene la forma de lo que yo creo deberia ser su demonio interior**

 **valla eso es interesante una sub divicion de la transformacion?*** vergil mira ah nero ***quiero que luches contra mi y me muestres*** nero mira ah vergil y luego asiente con la cabesa*

 **apuesto 200 ah vergil*draker le muestra los billetes ah dante*accepto 200 ah que el kid le patea el trasero ah mi bro**

 **-en el campo de entrenamiento de la orden-**

 **bien hijo demuestrame de lo que eres capas *v** ergil se quita la gabardina dejando ver un chaleco sin mangas negro que parece mas bien una armadura (busquen vergil sin gabardina y sabran como se ve)* **puedes cuidar esto por mi?** *vergil le da su gabardina ah kyrie y ella la sostiene luego nero le da su gabardina tambien y le deja ah red queen((su espada))* **kyrie cuidame esto tambien*** nero besa ah kyrie ***estare bien**

 **eh eso espero suer suerte nero*** dice la pobre pelicastaña sonrojada dante draker y vergil sonrien ante esta ecena *****

 **debo decir que as elegido bien sin dudas hijo*** vergil se pone en pose de atake sosteniendo la uchigatana *****

 **je callate viejo*** nero ahora dejando ver su camisa de tela roja saca ah yamato ***umggggg ahhhh!*** un gran fantasma demoniaco aparece en la espalda de nero* **estoy listo ven**

 **ummm interesante ese fantasma tiene una apariencia muy similar ah mi devil tringger *** vergil deja salir su poder creando un aura de supremacia ***enpesemos nero**

 **((busquen foo fighters -the pretender en el youtube))**

 ***** nero corre asia vergil velosmente y en un parpadeo lansa un corte ah vergil mientras que el lo esquiva como si nada y contra ataca con un tornado de espadas dansantes ***BLADES SHELLS*(ESPADAS ESCUDOS)*** nero salta asia atras ***demonios ¡CRUSHER!(DEMOLER)*** el braso de nero se ase gigante y vuela asia vergil aplastandolo ***te tengo!...que!?*** la mano fantasmal es cortada en un millon de piesas ***IAI KIRI(desenfude cortante )(lo puse en japones la tecnica esta por que mola mas)**

 **hump nada mal nero eres del tipo brutal parece que tu estilo es como el de dante veamos como usas esa katana*** vergil se pone en posicion de desenfunde y nero igual ah la ves que el fantasma en su espalda lo ase copiando todos sus movimientos ***IAI KIRI*** vergil se mueve ah la velocidad de el sonido creando un boquete en el suelo donde estaba de pie ***STEEL SLASH!(metal cortante)*** nero se lansa con yamoto agarrada ah dos manos asia abajo cortando su camino asta llegar con vergil y impactando sus tecnicas*

 ***** cuando las dos katanas chocan se quiebra el suelo debajo de vergil y nero ademas de que se desata una corriente de vientos uracanados que casi manda ah volar ah kyrie de no ser que draker y dante estuvieran ay con ella *****

 **ahhh nada mal hijo*** vergil forsejea contra nero ***lo mismo digo viejo pero se ve que soy mas fuerte que tu jejeje*** vergil solo sonrie antes esto ***eres un niño aun nero te falta crecer*** vergil deja salir su poder de golpe y manda ah volar ah nero como si de una pluma se tratara *****

 **ahhhhhhh! uagg uoo ouu ouuhggg dolio*** nero se levanta luego de chocar contra 5 arboles y una fuente de agua ***demonios aggg**

 **hijo no te confies tanto dante como yo estamos ah un nivel muy diferente al tuyo no me subestimes**

 **ademas nero** **ah un enemigo jamas debes darle una oportunidad para atakar*** vergil se pone serio dejando sentir su poder ***ven con todo o te matare**

 **no me rendire tan facil padre aumggggggg AHHHHHHH!*** nero saca todo el poder que puede asiendo que sus ojos se vuelvan rojos y que su fantasma vuelva ah aparecer ***raaaaah!*** ruge nero y se lansa contra vergil con varios cortes salvajes que vergil roporta facilmente* **nada mal sigue asi con mas fuerza saca todo de una ves ¡NERO!*** vergil lansa un corte que le da ah nero de lleno y el apesar del dolor se pone rapidamente en la espalda de vergil ***te tengo*** abrasa con fuerza ah vergil y ase un movimiento de lucha libre ***FINAL!*** ase un suplex golpeando con fuerza la cabesa de vergil contra el suelo ***ATOMIC!*** ase otro suplex golpeando la cabesa de vergil asiendo que el piso se quiebre ***BUSTER!*** se lansa en el aire y ase una "bomba lijera" callendo con vergil asia el suelo rompiendolo y asiendo un hollo en la tierra inpactando todo con la cabesa de vergi **l*(final atomico bombardero) jaaa! que te parecio eso?!*** vergil se levanta y ase sonar sus huesos ***eh de decir que fue algo bruto y sin clase pero sin duda inprecionante nada mal sigue asi*** nero quedo sin habla al ver como es que su padre actua como si nada uviera pasado ***algo mas nero?*** vergil le sonrie con superioridad ah nero asiendo que el se enfuresca

 **agggggg*** nero atrapa ah vergil con su devil bringger y comiensa ah darle una enorme cantidad de golpes como si fuera un boxeador mientras su devil tringger fantasmagorico sigue los movimientos de nero atakando ah las costillas de vergil mientras este solo aguanta el atake ***ahhggggg BUSTER METRALLA(METRALLA ESPLOSIVA)*** luego de terminar de golpear ah vergil lo tomo de la cabesa y el demonio de nuevo crece 20 metros para darle un gigantesco puñetaso ah vergil mandanlo ah volar pero nero lo atrapa por una pierna y lo asota contra el suelo multiples veses* **BUSTER SNACHT!(esplosivo agarre)** luego de asotar ah vergil lo tira al aire con un uppercut gigante el demonio de nero crece otra ves asta los 20 metros toma distancia y cuando vergil cae lo re mata enviandolo ah volar ***aggggggg! aun no termino!*** se mueve ah toda velocidad y patea ah vergil enviandolo otra ves al aire nero y su fantasma sacan ah yamoto ah la ves ***BUSTER SLAYER!*(esplosivo asesino)*** enpiesa ah lloverle una lluvia de cortes mesclada con puñetasos ah vergil ***aggggg DRAGON BUSTER!(dragon esplosivo)** *atrapa a vergil en el aire y giran juntos como un tornado para luego caer en picada asi el suelo quebrandolo y creando un desastre montañas de escombros luego de esos atakes combinados de nero *****

*nero se levanta tambaleando y desactiva el devil tringger*

 **ahhh ahhh con eso debo debo aver ahhh ganado ahhh*** nero queda muy agotado luego de aver sacado todo lo que tenia*

 **nada mal nero*** nero se paralisa al oir ah vergil ***pero aun nesesitas mucho mas que que aprender*** del gran crater sale un vergil algo ensangrentado y con una pose si horrible eh inhumana para luego reacomodar sus huesos y sanar cada moreton y corte que nero le iso ***pero eh de decir que tienes el mismo nivel que tuve cuando cai al infierno es decir que yo ahora debo ser 3 veses mas fuerte que tu*** nero mira al suelo con frustracion asta que siente una mano en su cabesa ***pero eres digno hijo mio pronto te volveras mas fuerte buen trabajo*** nero sonrio ***claro viejo no me tengas lastima*** nero se desmaya al terminar de hablar y vergil lo atrapa antes de caer* **no tengo lastima de ti nero yo estoy muy orgulloso de lo que eres ahora hijo mio**

 **-2 horas despues-**

 **aouuggg mi cabesaaaa*** nero se levanta adolorido ***anotaron la matricula? del camion?**

 **NERO**!*kyrie se tira sobre nero y el pobre siente como se le quiebran los huesos* **nero estaba preocupada llevas dos horas inconciente**

 **jujuju dinero dinero** *draker aparece contando el dinero de la apuesto* **eyy nero que tal chaval whats up?**

 **ahh eres tu ehh quien eres?** *nero mira ah draker mientras kyrie si colgado de el* **nero el es el señor draker**

 **ahhh si dra...ker ehh que ases aki?*** draker al ver la reaccion de nero solo suspira* **ah que mas chaval? vengo ah curarte y ver que todo este bien contigo*** aparecen varios pentagonos alrededor de nero *** calmate es una magia que cura ummm parece que todo esta bien en tu cuerpo no puedo curar el agotamiento en otras personas aparte de mi ...ummm fuera de ese tema estas perfecto vamos puedes salir de la cama ya solo no pelees con nadie luego de un tiempo agotaste toda tu energia con ese devil tringger fantasmagorico tuyo**

 ***** nero se levanta un poco entumesido ***estoy mareado ouuu *** kyrie ayuda ah nero ah caminar ***tranquilo nero pronto se te pasara deberias comer algo prepare la cena ya solo ven ah sentarte en la mesa *** nero solo se sonroja por toda la atencion que le da kyrie ***gra gracias kyrie**

 **"ump niños ...asen una buena pareja no la dejes ir chaval shajajajaja"** *piensa draker mientras ve ah nero y kyrie*

-ya en la sala-

 **veo que estas bien kid mas o menos jajaja*** nero se sonroja al tener que ser llevado por kyrie* **callate dante**

 **asta que despiertas hijo ¿draker como es su estado?*** draker sonrie mientras se sienta ah comer un plato de espaguetis* **ummm que bueno esta ehh? ah si tu chaval aqui presente esta bien solo agoto su energia y tiene migraña se le pasara luego de comer una buena cantidad de alimentos**

 **perfect** o*dante se acerca ah nero y le da un sape* **AH DANTE POR QUE FUE ESO?**!

 **por tu culpa perdi 200 dolares no te quejes kid** *nero se siente ah regaña dientes ah comer dandole miraritas de odio ah dante*

 **nero** *nero mira ah su padre* **dime que as aprendido de nuestro encuentro**?

 **ahhhh que sigo siendo debil comparado con ustedes no ase falta que me lo restrieges en la cara viejo**

 **nero te estare entrenando para que aprendas ah usar mejor tus poderes** *nero se atraganta con la comida* **tu poder es inperfecto pero es por que no as sido entrenado como yo y no tuviste el despertar como dante**

 **ni me lo recuerdes bro aun puedo sentir el dolor*** dante se lleva la mano al pecho recordando de la ves que vergil le clavo ah rebelion en el pecho y luego el asi consiguiera su devil tringger*

 **de cualquier forma padre como aras que me aga mas fuerte?**

 **nero eso es facil solo te entrenare como hoy a la tarde pero aparte te enseñare ah tener un buen control en tus poderes con meditacion eh incluso te enseñare ah aser hechisos** *vergil ase aparecer una ronda de llamas azules ah su alrededor y luego las junta para crear un angel de fuego que vuela por la mesa*

 **que hermoso** *dice kyrie facinada

 **si la magia es bella pero tambien** *el angel se acerca ah dante* **poderosa*** el angel esplota en la cara de dante asiendo que el vuele contra la pared* **ey! eso dolio**!

 **en fin nero quiero entrenarte por que ademas algo viene** *dice serio*

 **ummm?** *que viene dice nero mientras dante draker y vergil se ponen serios*

 **mundus*** dice dante* **que? pero ese demonio fue asesinado por ti ¿o no es asi?*** nero mira ah dante*

 **si kid lo ise pero volvio y no volvio solo** *draker se pone de pie* **un enemigo poderoso igual o incluso mas que mundus aparecio su nombre es...** *vergil se queda callado un momento y luego vuelve ah hablar* **BEELZEBUB**

-en algun lugar del infierno-

 **mundus esta todo listo?**

 **si beelzebub ahora podremos traer ah tus camaradas**

 **como lo aviamos planeado mundus un trato es un trato seras uno de nosotros ahora**

 **mas te vale beelzebub mas te vale**

 **jajajaaja ooo mundus no debierias amenazar ah uno de los 12 lords del inframundo**

-continuara-

 **bueno ojala disfrutaran de el capitulo eh estado tardando mucho por que no sabia que enemigo nuevo poner pero ahora ya tengo una idea de como aser esto asi que volvere ah subir todo de una ves pero aparte subiere otra historia que se me ocurrio y posiblemente aga otra historia mas ahora en 2 semanas asi que tendre 3 historias activas posible mente asi que pasense por mi perfil y miren mis hisorias sin mas que decir adios gente**

 **-proximo capitulo-(cap 10 mujeres-demonios-masacre)**


	10. cap 10 mujeres-demonios-masacre

**OJALA LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO 9 ahora el cap 10 gente les dire tengo poca inspiracion pero igual are todo por darles muchos capitulos cada semana de mis dos historias devil may cry y la de naruto sin mas que decir** **¡let's getting crazy!**

 **DEVIL MAY CRY NO ES MIO NI NADA SOLO LOS OCCs Y LO QUE PASE EN ESTE FIC SIN MAS ESPERA**

 **LET S GETTING CRAZY!**

PERSONAJE HUMANO PERSONAJE DEMONIO O DEIDAD **todos hablan en negritas igual**

-PERSONAJE PENSANDO-"valla hijo de sparda nos vemos otra ves"

ACCIONES Y DEMAS *y dante lucho contra vergil por horas

TECNICAS Y HABLANDO= **TOMA ESTO! JACK**

 **capitulo 10 mujeres-demonios-masacre**

*en el devil may cry con trish lady elein y linda*

 **wow chicas diganme como es que conocieron ah dante?**

 **ah bueno veran el me salvo de morir ah manos de mundus y lady pues**

 **yo lo conoci en su juventud cuando era un tonto egocentrico peor que ahora aun que no ah mejorado nada**

 **o vamos lady di la verdad dante lucho junto contigo en la tennen-ni-gru y el por poco y te besa jujuju*** se ria trish

 **CALLATE!*** se quejaba lady totalmente sonrojada

 **yo sabia que avia amor awwwww yo y mi vergilito nos la pasamos juntos el es un romantico siempre*** decia y fantaseaba elein*

 **aun no puedo creer que ese tipo enserio sea asi cuando yo lo conoci era un cubo de hielo y un maldito lunatico**

 **LADY NO HABLES ASI DE MI VERGIL!**

 **juju calma calma chicas no ay por que pelear*** trish trataba de aser que elein y lady no se mataran *****

 **juju bueno en otro tema dime algo lady**

 **que quieres linda?**

 **la pura verdad tienes un enamoramiento por dante acaso?**

 **YO NO QUIERO TENER NADA CON ESE CRETINO!**

 **jujuju pero no negaste que te gusta**

 **yo yoo...*** lady se averguensa mientras que linda se le acerca y la abrasa por los hombros *****

 **ya calma lady puedes decirnos estas entre mujeres anda**

 **bueno yo la la verdad puede que dante me ..*** se sonroja ***..me paresca atractivo**

 **asta que lo sueltas dime quieres ayuda?**

 **ayuda?**

 **si lady ayuda dante es un bombon reconoscamoslo y cualquiera lo quisiera tener para ella sola**

 **que ...dijiste? *** lady aprieta los dientes mientras enpiesa ah tener deseos de matar ah cualquier mujer cerca de dante *****

 **dime acaso lo quieres perder**

 **no...pero..como are para conquistarlo el es un mujeriego siempre le coquetea ah cualquier mujer**

 **tambien te coquetea ah ti o no?**

 **eh ..bue bueno si**

 **ya esta cuando dante de coquete solo debes aser algo**

 **que cosa**

 **jujuju*** linda se rie y le dice algo al oido de lady*

 **n..no ah are eh eso 0/0**

 **jujuju suerte amiga*linda se rie mientras lady se va ah mojar la cara en el baño para despejarse las palabras que linda le dijo***

 **que le dijiste?*** preguntaron trish y elein*

 **deberan esperar y verla actuar juju seguro ese tipo dante quedara babeando por ella**

 **jujuju me gustara ver eso ah todo esto por que se fue vergil asia fortuna y mas aun con dante y draker?**

 **o yo se yo se*** elein levanta la mano como nena chiquita *****

 **aver elein? por que fueron ah fortuna*** trish le sonreia alegre ah decir verdad elein ah trish le agradaba mucho por que le encantaba la actitud infantil de la morena*

 **vergil se fue ah recuperar su katana yamato y de paso tambien se fue ah ver ah su hijo nero n.n**

 **ah eh *** trish se queda con los ojos abiertos* **ve ver..gil es es el**

 **sipi mi vergil es el padre de nero nwn*** eso fue todo lo que se nesesito para que trish perdiera los colores*

 **no puedo creermelo enserio vergil es padre ...espera..acaso vergil es tu**

 **no trish nero no es mi hijo*** elein se pone cabisbaja ***vergil solia tener una esposa pero...mundus iso que ellos se separaran enviendo un atake de demonios y la madre de nero termino viviendo en fortuna sin saber que estaba embarazada**

 **como es eso posible*** entonses elein les cuenta ah trish y lady justo cuando volvia del baño toda la historia de vergil su esposa y nero*

 **dios mio*trish se tapa la boca aogando un grito*** eso es espantoso y tan triste

 **y pensar que el buscaba poder por ese motivo*** lady recuerda ah su madre*nero **y yo nos parecemos mucho pobre chico y pensar que el nunca supo que su madre siempre estuvo con el**

 **si es una tragedia pero puede que todo cambie aun que deben saber algo**

 **que?*** dijeron la rubia y la pelinegra ah la ves *****

 **un enemigo ah aparecido*** dijo linda seria

 **enemigo?*** pregunto lady ***quien?**

 **veras la cosa es que...se acercan**

*luego de decir eso enpiesa ah sonar una musica lijera que de ah poco va sonando mas fuerte*

 **que es esa musica?**

 **no lo se trish pero no me da una buena sensacion*** lady prepara sus dos ametralladoras mp9*trish preparate*trish toma la force edge lista para luchar*

 **ya vienen esos malditos gemelos jump pense que avian muerto pero vienen mas fuertes que nunca parece*** linda ase lucir sus cadenas estas salen de sus palmas mientras se enredan en sus dos brasos ***guarda le braya ((guardia de brasos)) *** susurra linda en su idioma elfico *****

 **maldita sea son tan molestos*e** lein saca sus grandes cuchillos azulmarino ((holas y marea)) **preparence**

 ***** las chicas salen ah la calle encontrandose con dos personas*

 **es bueno verlas elein *** elein aprieta los dientes con rabia *****

 **sin duda es una fortuna verte linda*** linda solo frunce el seño*

 **quienes son ellos?*** preguntaba lady

 **yo soy shakka*** decia uno de los gemelos mientras tomaba la forma de una criatura gigante con cola sin boca ojos rojos piel azul oscura y cabello erisado((busquen la imagen de blackheart en google))

 **y yo soy baek*** dijo el otro gemelo el cual tenia una guitarra se tranforma en una clase de zombie estremada mente delgado de piel azul cabello azul oscuro en su pecho sobre salen los huesos de sus costillas asia fuera del cuerpo((busquen la imagen de darkstalkers -lord raptor) **)**

 **creyeron avernos matado eh? linda bua ja ja ja*** se reia shakka en su forma de demonio con una vos oscura que resonaba en el aire*

es una lastima que no pasara pero nos volvemos ah ver*linda se pone enfrente de shakka ***sigues tan siniestro como siempre lady trish esta es nuestra pelea no se metan**

 **ooooo que mala eres linda pero no te preocupes trajimos algunos amigos para que tus nuevas comañeras jueguen*** shakka abre un portal del que salen un gran grupo de demonios abyss*((busquen devil may cry3 abyss ))

 **diablos lady trish encarguense de los abyss yo y linda nos encargaremos de shakka y baek**

 **entendido!*** gritan lady y trish mientras enpiesan ah luchar contra los demonios rojos *****

 **jajajajaajajaja juguemos como en los viejos tiempos elein!*** baek y elein comienzan ah luchar ah la ves que linda y shakka

 **((baek vs elein))**

 **Jajajaja valla elein! Estas preciosa mi linda spectro jajajajja**

 **callate baek sabes bien que te odio y tu me das asco maldito cadaver hambulante** *elein junta energia azul oscura en sus cuchillas ***muerete basura! MAREMO-TO!*((maremoto))*** elein clava sus dos cuchillos en el piso y crea una gran corriente de agua que va asia baek inpactandolo *****

 **aggggg! Jajaja diablos fantasminata te as echo fuerte *** baek invoca un circulo magico y de el saca una guitarra electrica ***recuerdas ah Slayer? ((asesino))*** baek se pone ah tocar su guitarra electrica y poco ah poco la precion del aire aumenta* **te gusta esto? Yo lo llamo GRAVITY UP((gravedad aumentada))**

 **"maldicion mi cuerpo esta pesado ahhh me cuesta respirar tambien"** *elein respira agitada ***al parecer puedes pensar bien las cosas aveses zombie sin cerebro pero no me ganaras tan facilmente*** elein crea un aura azul oscuro ah su alrededor ***ARMOR OCEAN((armadura oceano))preparate baek!*** elein sale disparada como un tifon asia baek chocandolo y estrellandolo contra un edificio ***TYPHOON!((tifon))**

 **AGGGG AHHHHH!*** gritaba baek de dolor* **BONES LANCES!((huesos lansas))*** las costillas de baek salen de su cuerpo y atraviesan el tifon atrapando ah elein* **ah ah ahhh lo siento no sera tan facil*** las costillas de baek aplastan ah elein *** jajajaja disfruta esto *** una esfera electrica se forma en el dedo de baek* **ELECTRIC SOUL! ((electrica alma))*** la esfera impacta en elein asiendola gritar de dolor *****

 **Ahhhhhhh! *la armadura de elein se desase de un momento ah otro*ahhh ahh aggg demonios otra ves me cuesta ahhh*elein respira agitada***

 **que pasa? Soy muy fuerte para ti?*** baek suelta ah elein y de una patada la tira al suelo ***jajajaja estas debil no puedes con mi tecnica de gravedad ademas si usas otra ves esa armadura de agua solo debo usar mi atake electrico para desaserla jajajaja**

 **je eh aprendido una o dos cosas ahhh ahh...si el agua no sirve*** elein guarda sus cuchillos ***cambiemos ah fuego te toca RED QUEEN * ((** reina roja))*elein saca una escopeta roja escarlata* **esta hermosa es red queen y no es nada amigable** *elein apunta asia baek* F **IRE SHOOT*((disparo de fuego))*** sale una esfera de fuego enorme de 3 metros asia baek quemandolo*

 **ahhhhhhh! Maldita sea*** baek desase el fuego con un tornado electico ***ahh ahh nada mal pero eso no es nada*baek crea una tormenta electrica ah su alrededor que va creciendo mas y mas*ELECTRIC WORLD!*((mundo electrico))*** se crean nubes negras en el cielo y una lluvia de relanpagos va asia elein* **MUERE ELEIN!**

 **jump*** elein solo apunta asia los relampajos con la mirada asia el piso ***GIGA FIRE SHOT((gigantesco disparo de fuego))*** un circulo magico gigante rodea la punta de la escopeta y de el sale un enorme dragon de fuego ***RAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUOOOOOGGGGGGGGGGGG!*** el dragon lansa un enorme rugido la bestia va asia los relampagos atravesandolos como si nada ***juju que pasa baek? Miedo? Deberias tenerlo *** elein se prende en llamas para luego dejar ver escamas y piel brillante con destellos rojos y amarillos como la lava por todo su cuerpo((como el braso de nero con escamas y piel brillando en azul .pero elein tiene todo el cuerpo con escamas y su piel es roja y amarilla brillante)) su cabello se ase rojiso su ropa se combierte en unos tacones negros una falta larga con un corte al lado del muslo un chaleco ajustado sin mangas del cual le cuelgan 12 cadenas en la espalda las cuales en la punta estan prendidas en fuego azul*

 **este es mi forma real elein el spectro de fuego es tu fin baek*** elein apunta asia baek con sus cadenas y su escopeta ***jejeje ven mi dragon*** el dragon se desase en llamas y las llamas se posan en la espalda de elein como si fueran alas gigantes de fuego* **muere baek INFERNAL FIRE((fuego infernal*** de la escopeta de elein sale un disparo de fuego rojo con azul como un tornado llendo asia baek*

 **no...no sere vencido otra ves ...¡NO QUIERO MORIR LORD BEELSEBUB SALVEMEEEEE!** *baek es insinerado por las llamas de elein*

 **ufff que cansador*** elein desactiva su froma de spectro y guarda su escopeta ***demonios lo uviera matado desde el principio estoy cansada y no tengo fuerzas *** elein se pone contra la pared ***suerte chicas tomare una siesta jeje ahh...*elein queda inconciente mientras un portal se abre enfrente de ella***

 **Asi que... eliminaste ah baek...elein**

 **continuara**


	11. cap 11 la batalla se ase mas grande

**esta era mi primer historia pero la deje muerta por que mi historia de naruto tenia mas lectores aganme saber por rewies si les gusta la historia eso me da mas motivos para seguir asiendo mis historias asi que por favor comenten y diganme si quieren que siga o no con esta historia de momento sigo solo por que hay un lector que le dio el gusto bueno y quiero alegrarle el dia mostrandole que aun hay mas de esta singular historia llena de gore con nuestro querido Dante sin mas que decir mis queridos amigos**

 **LET S GETTING CRAZY!**

PERSONAJE HUMANO PERSONAJE DEMONIO O DEIDAD **todos hablan en negritas igual**

-PERSONAJE PENSANDO- " **valla hijo de sparda nos vemos otra ves"**

ACCIONES Y DEMAS ***** dante lucho contra vergil por horas*

TECNICAS Y HABLANDO= **TOMA ESTO! JACK**

 **cap 11 la batalla se ase mas grande**

 *** mientras elein terminaba su lucha con baek .lady y trish se avian ido ah luchar con los demonios abyss cosa que era dificil ya que avia un gran numero de ellos pero ellas parecian dominarlos igual***

 **ahhh hey lady como estas? ¡STINGER! *trish apuñalaba ah 5 abyss de una sola estocada* maldicion**

 **na podria estar mejor ¡TRAGENSE ESTO! *lady de un disparo de su bazzoka iso volar por los aires ah varios* son muchos es el unico problema**

 **OUUUUGG! * abyss salto asia lady pero trish la salva por poco* oye me aburri ya lady**

 **si trish yo tambien *lady saca sus MP9 y trish se llena de relampagos luego las dos fueron al atake con todo y ambas gritaron***

 **ACABAREMOS CON TODOS!/ACABAREMOS CON TODOS!**

 **((musica en youtube = Hunter x Hunter AMV | Kuroro vs Zoldyck's - This Ain't The End Of Me))**

 **-trish-**

 ***trish se dirije como un relampago entre sus enemigos y va cortandolos rapidamente con la force edge* RUNNING THUNDER! *mientras los cortaba estos esplotaban en una cadena de relampagos dorados vaporisandolos y dejando un olor ah muerte y quemado por las calles***

 **quien sigue? juju *trish caminaba con elegancia mientras chispas salian de sus labios* no sean timidos que tal un beso? *los abyss se lansaron contra trish pero ella solo tiro un beso al aire* muuuaaa adios mis amores *de sus labios salio un relampago electrocutando ah todos los abyss * devil kiss**

 ***seguian saliendo mas y mas abyss por donde sea y trish seguia jugando con ellos como si no importaran* awwww estos pobres demonios son tan tiernos cuando creen poder ganarme juju ONE DANCE *lady se puso ah bailar de una forma bastante interesante ya que aparte de movimientos atrevidos con cada giro de sus brasos o piernas una cuchilla de relampago era enviada asia los abyss que no podian aser nada por defenderse* jujuju enserio es lo mejor que pueden aser?**

 ***ella pega un gran salto asia el cielo* lo siento pero me aburrieron ya no saben bailar con una dama *trish queda volando en el aire y del cielo un relampago le cae ensima y su cuerpo toma la forma de un angel dorado* ¡SANTA TERESA! *con la force edge en mano ase un movimiento suave creando una hola dorada que reduse ah nada ah todos los abyss* ahhh listo jujuju que facil *ella cae con gracia al suelo* te toca ah ti lady aver como te va**

 **-lady-**

 **parece que trish acabo con su parte *los abyss rodean ah lady* no crean que soy debil por ser humana ¡MIRACLE METRALLA! *las MP9 de lady brillan con intensidad con una luz blanca pura y intensa* mueran malditos demonios *ella ametralla ah los demonios los cuales son purificados al resivir las balas con luz asiendose fuego azul* soy una sacerdotisa despues de todo los purificare ah todos con mis balas santas**

 **RAAAAGGGG! *los abyss atakan como pueden ah lady pero ella solo los llena de balas dejandolos como coladores* demonios sin balas *lady guarda sus mp9 y saca unas granadas vengan por mi *ella corre atrayendo ah todos los enemigos para que agan un circulo* calleron *lady mira como los abyss chocan contra una pared azul transparente con un sello en el* es agua bendita idiotas los atrape MIRACLE EXTINCION *las granadas se asen mas grandes y como las ametrallas estas tambien se asen de color blanco puro con una intensa luz* tragense esto**

 ***ella solo tira las granadas que caen entre los abyss quienes corren para todos lados pero chocan contra el sello* estan rodeados por el agua bendita este es el adios tontos demonios *lady sonrie viendo como todos los abys son destruidos* ni siquiera tuve que usar mi mejor arma de luz patetico**

 ***luego de acabar con los abyss lady y trish se juntan* fue facil o no trish?**

 **si lady la verdad que si aunque esperaba mas de estos enemigos son supuestamente demonios razos muy peligrosos aun que solo por su regeneracion**

 **si gracias ah mis bombas especiales y el circulo de agua bendita no pudieron aser nada fue pan comido aun que me gustaria ver como estan las demas creo que linda aun no acaba de pelear pero el lugar donde avia esplociones y justo donde estaba Elein se ah quedado en silencio asi que podriamos decir que solo queda linda luchando ya**

 **ummmm ya veo tiene mucho sentido sin embargo espero que draker venga pronto por que este sitio esta bastante destruido su magia seria util justo ahora**

 **si aun que no hay tanto daño por suerte Dante no esta aki ahora si estuviera el seguro que abria mas destrosos el no se puede controlar**

 **jujuju es de mala educacion hablar ah espaldas de los demas lady *dijo dante apareciendo por un portal***

 **Dante!? *gritaron ambas***

 **el mismo veo que manejaron todo y que cuidaron bien de mi local**

 **dante que ases aki? *Lady***

 **debieras estar en fortuna o no? *Trish***

 **la verdad que si pero que luego les dire que paso sin embargo veo que las otras dos tambien peleaban Draker tenia razon entonses**

 **Draker sabia de esto? *Lady***

 **si pero no importa como dije antes veran tenemos informacion nueva gracias ah nuestra vicita ah fortuna *Dante***

 **imformacion de que tipo? *dijo curiosa lady***

 **el tipo de informacion que te ase saber cuando estas jodido de pies ah cabesa**

 **eso quiere decir? *trish***

 **sep otra ves mundus viene por mi cabesa pero no solo por mi el esta mas centrado en otra persona *dante***

 **dante de quien hablas?*lady***

 **si solo dilo ya *trish***

 **su objetivo principal es...**

 **-continuara-**


End file.
